Missing Tsuna
by Love Oneself
Summary: If you were given a chance to see a lost love one, would you? Yamamoto gets his only chance to see Tsuna again. In a parallel world. While the other is stuck with a life without Tsuna. Character Death 8027.
1. A World Without You

Hey everyone! I'm so very sorry for not writing in so long. But the computer I always use broke down. So it had to be fixed. When it was, all my data were gone, deleted. But the computer is working and I have a new, working laptop of my own to write on. Plus, I can use the Microsoft Word. Anyways, this story was something I came up with while I was staring at something. It's kind of similar to this story called 'Chances' written by lilbutterfly315. The account was originally mine and the story till I gave it to a friend. So yeah, it's kind of based on that. Besides that, there was one question that bothered me when I finished watching KHR. Did the present Yamamoto know about Future Tsuna dying? And this was created. And I** do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.** If I did, Yamamoto and Tsuna would be together. Please enjoy.

Chapter One: A World Without You

He stood there blankly. He wasn't even sure why he's there in the first place. All of his emotions were gone. Even his mind is completely blank. Yamamoto could only stare at the carved tombstone. _Here rest Tsunayoshi Sawada. Beloved son and friend to many._ He can read it countless times, but it was the truth. Tsuna is gone. At the age fourteen, he was murdered by an enemy. He lowers his light brown eyes to the shaded grass. Yamamoto lost track of how long it has been since Tsuna left his life. He doubts it would be a week. Could it be a month? Or maybe it's a year now? But he didn't care. The day Tsuna was killed was crystal clear within his memories. Tsuna's family wanted to bury Tsuna's body in a peaceful location near Namimori. So they decided on a meadow with a single tree standing with pride. Yamamoto got on his knees as he caresses the name on the tombstone. "Tsuna…" He mumbled under his breath. A gentle breeze ran across Yamamoto's cheek carelessly. It was soothing somewhat. His eyes began to sting as tears begin to form. He wanted to see Tsuna again. To see that bright smile, recognizable laughter, and his calming warmth. He missed it all. Tears finally leaks down to his chin. "I want to see you."

With that, he left with a heavy heart.

OxO

Yamamoto finally finished with his practice and was heading home to rest. Before doing so, he said goodbye to his fellow teammates. He hasn't felt that excited in such short time. Since the adventure to the future, Yamamoto didn't get an actual chance of playing ball. And he enjoyed every minute of it too. The rush of hitting homerun, soft yet hard texture of the ball, and the sound of the bat hitting the ball is remarkable. It brings back so many memories. He arrives home after a long walk to greet his father. Tsuyoshi was behind the counter and serving the customers. "Welcome back Takeshi!" Tsuyoshi smiles at his grown son. Customers made gestures or sound to acknowledge Yamamoto. The star baseball player ran up to his room to settle his belongings and begins his homework.

After many hours of struggling, Yamamoto's father came in. "Yo, Takeshi. A friend of yours is here." He informs. Yamamoto raised a brow in confusion. His father only shrugs before going back to work. Yamamoto called out to the person in the hall to come in. He was expecting it would be either Tsuna or Gokudera. But he was wrong. It was Lambo who came rushing in. Usually he is with I-pin. Apparently, not today. The frustrated expression on his face exhibits that Lambo was troubled. "Lambo, what're you doing here?" Yamamoto questioned. The afro child frowns further. "Lambo-san hates Tsuna! He got angry with me when I asked him to play with me. Lambo-san asked everyone, but they were busy." So that's why he looked so upset. Yamamoto chuckles. He picks Lambo up with a grin, "Since Tsuna is busy, I'll play with you then." He informed. Lambo screamed in joy with hands held high. Yamamoto lowers Lambo to the floor. The child rampage in his afro as he searched for a specific toy. The Ten-Year Bazooka was lying in front of the two with candy and grenades surrounding them. Yamamoto picks one up to examine it. It looks for real like an actual grenade. "Neh, does this work?"

Lambo stopped for a moment before retrieving back his grenade. "Of course!" He shouted. Without second thoughts, he pulls the trigger. Both males turned pale. Before they knew it, they were blown across the room knocked out. Not only that, it damaged the bazooka. It was hopping crazily and lands upon Yamamoto. And he disappeared in a puff of smoke; he was replaced with a same age person but from a parallel world. And that Yamamoto rest tiredly on the bed.

OxO

Yamamoto woke up to a pounding headache. He rose from his bed uncomfortably. He looks around his room to see it was dark. But that didn't matter anymore. All he was focused on the throbbing pain. The baseball player heads down to see his father if he had any medicine. The sound was dead silent. Maybe all the customers left? That's one of the possibilities. Sliding the door, he saw his father sharpening his knives. The room is also dark like his. Speaking of rooms, where's Lambo? He might've gone him or something. "Hey Pops, do you have any pain killers?" He asked. Tsuyoshi halt for a minute. He didn't even look at Yamamoto. "Is there something wrong?" There was still no response. The throbbing pain ease as uncertainty kicked in. There was something wrong. He knew it, but what exactly?

"This is the first time in a long one since you last spoke to me Takeshi."

"What do you mean? I just talked to you earlier."

He heard a stressed sigh passing his father's lips, "Lately, we… After 'that' incident, you broke down. You've changed so fast. All you did was go to school and lock yourself in your room. You even stop playing baseball…" Yamamoto was trying to comprehend all the information given to him. He stopped playing baseball? Locked himself in his room? It didn't make any sense. Not long ago, he was playing it with his teammates. And what does he meant by 'that' incident? The sick feeling in the bottom of his abdomen spread throughout his body. A half of him wants to know, but the other doesn't. "What incident?" Tsuyoshi dropped his knife down on the counter. Eyes fully widen. It felt like he was caught red handed. "Your friend Tsuna…"

Yamamoto held his breath. What about Tsuna?

"He's dead."

Yamamoto's body became heavy. All the weight pressed against his shoulders. Light brown eyes widen as cruel reality caught up. Tsuna was… dead? It's impossible! He saw Tsuna well and kicking in school. How can he possibly be dead? "But I saw him in school! How can he be dead?" Yamamoto shouted in anger. Tsuyoshi shook his head in disappointment. _'He still denies it.'_ Was what he thought. "Dad, I love you and all, but what you are saying about Tsuna is going too far!"

"It's the truth!"

Yamamoto's breath fastens itself in his throat. There were times that his father yells at him. It didn't bother him before. But it does now. "Yamamoto, go to your room. I don't feel good talking about this much as you do." Yamamoto wanted to protest. He wants to shout, scream, and yell till his lungs broke. But he did what he was ordered. He walked to his room and lay on his bed. It has to be a lie. Yeah, a small lie that took a bad turn, that's all. Tomorrow, he'll see Tsuna smiling at him when he comes to pick him up with Gokudera. Nothing to worry about. Yamamoto closed his eyes for a short moment. Images of Tsuna dying turned his blood cold. "Don't worry. Tsuna is fine." He reassures himself.

But he never knew he was so wrong.

OxO

The next morning, Yamamoto felt sluggish. But brush it off anyways. He lifts himself off the bed and head to the restroom to freshen up. He hurried his way down when he finished. He was expecting to see his father up and early like usual. Alas, he was not there. Normally, Tsuyoshi wakes up to open the store. Yamamoto continues on nevertheless. Tsuyoshi stepped out of his hiding place before sighing tiredly. He wasn't ready to face his son right now. Not after their previous discussion.

Yamamoto ran as fast as he could. He didn't see Gokudera around, but it didn't matter to him. The baseball player reached to the Sawada residence and knocks on the door happily. He waited for a few minute till the door open. An older man on the other side frowns disappointingly. "What do you want kid?" He asked roughly.

"Um, is Tsuna here?"

"There isn't any 'Tsuna' around this area. I heard that kid died long ago."

With that, he slams the door on Yamamoto, whom didn't get a chance to say anything. Yamamoto stood there in shock. There was that same lie his father told him. Why is everyone saying that? It's all going too far! The older male rushed to school to at least prove false in his father and that man's statement. He hurried himself to his familiar school to see his classmates. All except the petit Tsuna. Gokudera was sitting in his seat with a frustrated expression. "Hey Gokudera! Did you see Tsuna around? People are saying that he's dead. Isn't that strange?" Gokudera remains as how he is and ignores the baseball player. Yamamoto frowns. "Where's Tsuna?" He asked again with a stern voice. Again, he was ignored. That made his blood boils. Usually, he would let it slide, but not this time. "Tell me!" He screams. The entire student's attention was on them now. Yamamoto made no gesture of acknowledging it. All he was focusing on was the silver bomber in front of him. That's when he met with furious emerald colored eyes.

"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for this." He growled.

"Neither am I."

It was Gokudera turn to have his blood boiled. "What right do you have to walk up to me and ask about the Tenth? What right do you have to ask me to tell you when you know about it too?" His voice was shaking. Yamamoto knows that he is on the inside also. But he continues nevertheless. The silver haired male stood from his seat as he glares at Yamamoto with deep hatred. And the baseball fanatic can feel it. It was burning holes on his skin, his soul.

"I'm trying so hard to move on. So many times. You act as if it never happened. Everyone here knows about it! They all know that he's gone. Is that what you want to hear me say? Fuck you bastard!" The room became tense. From all the looks, it was correct that they all knew. Gokudera slams his newly formed fist against his wooden desk. His shoulders were shaking roughly. Sounds of sniffling came for the bomber as he cried softly. Yamamoto steps back in discomfort. He looks around the room to see how everyone was distressed as well. So it was true. What his father, that man said was true! Yamamoto shook his head slowly before breaking into a dash.

_It can't be! It can't be true!_ He thought over and over repeatedly.

Yamamoto didn't have a single clue as to where he was running. All he wanted was to get away. Away from reality for a short while. By the time he stopped, he found himself on the rooftop that he always hang with Tsuna and Gokudera, the same rooftop he tried to commit suicide. He stumbles his way to the open space. Yamamoto lost all feeling to his legs; he soon fell on his hands and knees. There is a heavy feeling lacing tightly around his chest. There was the same throbbing pain on his head. And tears stinging his eyes. Yamamoto lowers his body closer to the ground and sobs. Fist connecting with solid ground to release angry, frustration, and sadness. He wasn't the type to behave like this. But only Tsuna is the one that can have this effect on him.

"Tsuna…" He whispers in between sobs.

"Tsuna!"

OxO

Yamamoto woke up to find Lambo across from him. The baseball player raised a brow. He removes himself from the bed and approached the 'sleeping' Lambo. He picks him up and lays the child on the bed before leaving. He walks down the halls and to the store. It was quiet as expected. His father was near the counter, cleaning his precious knives happily. Yamamoto tilted his head. Normally, his father doesn't do that anymore. Not after 'that' incident. Tsuyoshi notice his strangely quiet son standing not too far from him. "Hey Takeshi. What are you doing over there? " He gestured for his son to come stand next to him. He was a bit reluctant, but he did what he was told.

"Is something wrong? You look tense." Tsuyoshi questioned.

"No, it's nothing." He lied.

Tsuyoshi stared at his son with doubt but didn't pry further on. A knock was heard. "Who can that be in such late time?" Yamamoto's father hurried to the door to find out it was one of Yamamoto's friends. Tsuna to be exact. "Who's at the door?" Tsuyoshi set aside in order for him to see who it was. Immediately, Yamamoto froze on the spot. All logical senses escaped the baseball player's mind. He wasn't really sure if what he sees in front of him was real or an illusion. He can feel his heart beating against his chest. But he was sure Tsuna is gone. He witnessed it too. He was supposed to be dead. "I'm here to get Lambo. Sorry for bothering you so late." The brunet apologized. Tsuna stepped into the store as Tsuyoshi showed the way; exiting the room. When they're out of sight, Yamamoto was reeled into the world. He rushed to his room. On his way, he passed his father, whom called out to Yamamoto in confusion. He held his breath as he stood in front of his door.

With whatever confidence he had left, he opens the door silently. There he was; Tsunayoshi Sawada. The same person he knew as dead was in his room, in front of him. Tsuna sighed heavily to see Lambo sleeping on Yamamoto's bed. Without knowing, pair of arms found their way around his petit shoulders. "Y-Yamamoto? What a-are you doing?"

Yamamoto inhales the very familiar scent. It was him. The same Tsuna he knew and cared for.

"Please, for a little while. Let's stay like this."

The grip gotten tighter as Yamamoto leans closer. Warm, soothing breath caresses Tsuna's ears as he blushed. "Yamamoto…" He mumbles under his breath.

_He got his Tsuna back._

OxO

Oh how I missed typing stories. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. If there is any confusion about the story, I will personally answer it or do it on the next chapter if I get the chance. Oh I almost forgot. To the four unique voters for my poll, I checked the results and it seems the story 'School's Love Fever' is the winner! I've started but if there are any more voters for my poll, I can start on that too. Please check out the poll on my profile and vote. I take request also. And for readers all around, please review. Show that you care.


	2. Relief and Grief

Hey you guys. Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. This two-shot story I was working on was going on and it felt like there was no ending to it. But now that it does, I am done with it and now I can work on this and another work. Thank you for your patience. Please enjoy. Oh yeah, if you see an OxO, it's about the one with Tsuna in it. And for the **OXO**, it means there is no Tsuna. I hope that helps.

Chapter Two: Relief and Grief

The warmth was unbelievable. It was all real._ Tsuna is alive._ In his arms. A small, confident smile situates itself on Yamamoto's face. His chest pressing against Tsuna's back further, if it was possible. He rests his head on Tsuna's head. He wished so long for this moment. But everything has an ending. "Y-Yamamoto, what's wrong?" Tsuna couldn't help himself from stuttering. This isn't something Yamamoto normally would do. The baseball fanatic pulls away, but his hands remain on the brunet's shoulders. Tsuna at least manage to turns to see Yamamoto face to face. The Vongola caresses his Rain guardian's cheeks comfortingly. "It's nothing. I'm really happy to see you. Really, really happy." It was lie, but there is some truth in it. He is truly happy to see Tsuna, his long lost friend. But he wasn't sure if his mental state is able to handle it. He is still getting over the fact that his dead best friend is alive and right in front of him. Tsuna smiles sheepishly.

"That's good. Um Yamamoto…"

"Yeah? What is it Tsuna?"

"Is it okay for you to let me go? You're hurting me."

Yamamoto immediately releases his hold on the brunet as his arms swings upward. Tsuna blinks rapidly at the sudden action. Small amount of sweat drips down from the back of the baseball player's neck. By the time everything calmed down, Yamamoto whispered an apology to Tsuna. But that isn't something he was focusing on the moment. Yamamoto has his head down and his face looks… blank. Like he isn't there anymore. Tsuna frowns worryingly. "Are you sure you're okay? You're acting so different than normal." Yamamoto raised his head to meet with concerned chocolate brown eyes. It was never the Rain guardian's intention to worry the Vongola. He wasn't really sure what to do or say. Is he supposed to stand still and say nothing or act like nothing happen and pretend to be an easy-going person? The second choice was his first mistake that led his Tsuna to be where he is now. But the first choice will only cause further worry. He doesn't know what to do anymore.

"I just had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about Tsuna." He lies again.

It's true, isn't it? To see someone you care for and want to protect dying is a nightmare, right? Not that he would tell this Tsuna. The Rain guardian conceals his frown with a false smile that he used most of the time to fool many after 'that' incident. It felt so natural before, but now he's straining. Alas, Tsuna can see it all. Only Tsuna can read him crystal clear like an open book. Instead of asking millions of questions, Tsuna doesn't pry further on that where they are standing. The brunet turns to the sound asleep Lambo before sighing tiredly. Who knew that Lambo would be here of all places? Then again, Yamamoto isn't as scary as the rest. He can recall the babysitting incident for Lambo. That should count as a nightmare, shouldn't it? Tsuna leans forwards in order to hold Lambo in his arms correctly. During the process, he twists and turns gently before mumbling about food. Tsuna sweat drop at that. The brunet's attention refocuses on Yamamoto once more.

"Sorry for the trouble Yamamoto. I guess I'll be leaving." And that's what he was doing as Tsuna stepped closer to the door. Out of impulse, Yamamoto immediately reaches out for Tsuna's lower part of his shirt. His head remain low with his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Tsuna…" He calls out soft enough for the Vongola to hear. The spoken person only turns his head around to see the baseball player clinging to him. So he was right about something bothering Yamamoto. The taller male released the fabric when he realized what he just done. The sound of Yamamoto's voice was cracked up and seems to be stuttering.

"Yamamoto, what's wrong?" He asked with a stern voice.

Tsuna circulate his body in order to face the distress Yamamoto. The brunet used his free hand to caress the taller male's cheek. That was a bad move. Feeling his hands twitching to hold something more likely someone, and pulls Tsuna into another embrace. But it was not tight enough to suffocate Lambo. One arm held Tsuna's waist firmly while the other lace through chocolate brown hair. Tsuna lean closer into the embrace as he rest his head upon the other's chest. The slow, steady pace of his heartbeats reaches to Tsuna's ears. Something is wrong. This isn't right. This isn't the Yamamoto he recognized. _Who is this person?_

"Please. Stay here for only tonight. I need you here with me."

There are two options: first is to stay with Yamamoto or second is to refuse and run away. Getting a second glimpse at Yamamoto, it was obvious what his answer is. There is no way that he can leave his distress friend. "I guess it's okay. But only for tonight okay?" He can see the sudden change of mood as Yamamoto rush to get a futon. Tsuna sighs and rest Lambo on Yamamoto's bed. The brunet can only wonder with how Yamamoto is behaving. Normally, he doesn't act like that. Could something be bothering him that he doesn't know about? If so, what is it?

Yamamoto returns to the room with a large futon. He organizes it perfectly for Tsuna. He pats cheerfully on it to indicate that it is done and ready. Tsuna smiles sheepishly before getting into it. The small brunet situates himself and reluctantly falls asleep. On the side, Yamamoto watches carefully as he turns off the lights. The moonlit illuminates the room through the window. Yamamoto's light brown eyes couldn't turn away from the sleeping male.

The taller male walks over to Tsuna and rests beside him. The silent breathing was soothing. He caresses Tsuna's cheek lightly as his eyes never waver. He continues his actions, not caring to stop. Many questions evolve inside his thoughts. But there is one that stands out the most._ Is this a dream?_

It is, isn't it? This could be a dream taking its course on him. Maybe it's giving him a chance to see Tsuna once more before waking up. Whatever it is, he doesn't want to wake up. He wants to sleep forever if it means to stay with Tsuna. The baseball player closes his eyes. He wants to escape reality for a split second. He wraps his shoulders on Tsuna firmly. Please let Tsuna be in his embrace once he wakes up. That's all he can ever wish for… So please… Just this once.

**OXO**

Yamamoto sat at the far end on the roof. His back is leaning onto the rusty fence. He finally cooled down to think everything over. But even that didn't seem to work. He could only sit there, staring at nothing beside the ground. He didn't want to go to class either. Seeing Gokudera and rest distress isn't something he could possibly deal with. In addition, Gokudera screamed in his face. Because of one certain question. One question he refuses to accept as reality.

_Is Tsuna dead?_

So far, that's what everyone is saying. That's what they'll continue to say to him. And no one is going to deny it either. His, now, dull brown eyes trailed to the sky. _Tsuna is…gone._ He is now accepting the fact. Not that he has a choice. That was cruel reality. His body became more tense and stiff. It took him many hours to finally acknowledge that. He drew his legs near his chest. He can hear people talking in the background. School must be over now. There is also the bell chiming in the background. While listening, he fails to notice a silver head bomber and a hit man baby not far from him. Gokudera manages to calm himself and met with Reborn along the way.

"Yamamoto…" A familiar babyish voice called to him.

The spoken person looks directly at whoever is calling him. He became shocked. Up until now, he hasn't seen Reborn around. "Kid, what are you doing here?" Yamamoto automatically questions. The hit man baby frowns and lowers his fedora. The baseball player couldn't tell what Reborn is thinking with his eyes being shadowed. Gokudera calls out to Reborn with a worrying tone. Yamamoto sat where he was, watching the scene before him.

"It seems like you're doing fine."

"…" Yamamoto didn't want to answer that.

Gokudera walks towards the fence and entwines his fingers on the rails. A small, silent clanging sound was produced as he did so. The bomber not once had bothered to look at him since he got here. Not that Yamamoto would blame him. He was asking too much when Gokudera was grieving. Reborn finally looks up and stares directly at Yamamoto.

"How are your wounds?"

"My wounds?"

"Yes, the one you got after being shot in the arm…"

Yamamoto raised a brow in confusion. Not once had he ever recall of being shot in the arm. Then again, it could be for someone else. Yamamoto smiles sheepishly, indicating that he's fine. Gokudera just stood still as the conversation continues on between Reborn and Yamamoto. He was too busy thinking about his beloved Tenth to even care. But there is something bothering him. Why did Yamamoto ask about Tsuna when he knew? After 'that' incident, Yamamoto closed himself from everything. Topics about Tsuna became taboo in Yamamoto's book. And a sudden chance of him behaving as an easy-going person he was. It didn't make sense. Not one bit.

The day end and Yamamoto, along with Gokudera, are walking home. It was silent since none bothered to speak. Not that they want to either. Reborn went to where he needed to be. He told Yamamoto to go home and rest for the day. Seeing as to how he's still distress and grieving. All of them are. Gokudera stopped midway. Yamamoto came to a stop also when he notice the bomber not at his side.

"Gokudera, what's wrong?"

"At school, why did you ask me about the Tenth?"

They stared at each other as if there was no tomorrow. But Yamamoto was the one to break it. He sighs heavily before scratching the back of his neck. What is he supposed to say? He himself does not know what is going on.

"Can we continue this at my place? I think we need to sit down for this." The baseball player offered.

The silver head male nods reluctantly. It's been so long since they hanged out. Not without Tsuna that is. Gokudera felt uneasy from what he might hear once he enters the baseball player's home. The two males welcome themselves in as they silently pass Tsuyoshi, whom is busy cleaning his knife. The two enters the familiar room in the household. They settled their belonging on the floor and sat near the bed.

"Can you explain to me now?" Gokudera asked.

"Well, you see… The reason why I asked you about Tsuna is because…"

"Because of what?"

"Because last time I saw him, Tsuna was supposed to be alive."

Gokudera furrowed his eyes together. Last time he saw Tsuna? But Tsuna was dead over a month now, so it's impossible. Could Yamamoto finally lose his senses? "That's impossible. Tenth has been dead for more than a month. There is no way you could have seen him."

"That's the thing I don't get! Just yesterday, the Tsuna I knew was well and alive."

Now, this is definitely not making any sense.

"Do you know anything about 'that' incident?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that…"

"Let's start off with the reason then,"

Yamamoto cleared all of his thoughts and prepared himself. Something in the back of his mind said he should stop Gokudera from continuing. He's scared. Scared to know what caused Tsuna to be where he is now. But he wanted to know. It might help him get some relief for knowing as to why. But he would soon regret it.

"The reason why the Tenth is dead… is because of you."

Yamamoto felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. His face turns pale. There is only one thought that continuously repeat in his mind. It all sinks into his mind, torturing him inside out. He should have stopped Gokudera from saying what he needed to say. But he didn't. If he did, what difference would it have made? He can deny it all he wants; pretend that what he heard was not true. Pretending that none of this is truly real. But he can't. Why?

_Tsuna is dead because of me…_

He thought over and over regrettably.

OxO

That's about it for this chapter. I hope it explains how Tsuna, you know, died. Anyways, thanks for reading and hope to see a review from you all. And let's see what happens next. Wish me luck...


	3. Memories of Your Touch

Hey everyone. Reviews are coming slow nowadays. I'll continue on anyways. And for mangopudding, eventually this chapter can answer your question. And thank you for reviewing last chapter. I appreciate it. Anyways, the chapters for _My Little Family_ might not get an update on the due date. But I'm working on it so no worries. It's finally May. That means June is coming and so is summer vacation! I am so excited. No more homework! Well enough with my cheering, here's the story. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Missing Tsuna:<em>

"_The reason why the Tenth is dead… is because of you."_

_Yamamoto felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. His face turns pale. There is only one thought that continuously repeat in his mind. It all sinks into his mind, torturing him inside out. He should have stopped Gokudera from saying what he needed to say. But he didn't. If he did, what difference would it have made? He can deny it all he wants; pretend that what he heard was not true. Pretending that none of this is truly real. But he can't. Why?_

_**Tsuna is dead because of me…**_

_He thought over and over regrettably._

Chapter Three: Memories of Your Touch

"W-What?"

He asked blankly. His voice was breaking. He can tell from the sickening feeling spreading within his abdomen. Gokudera could only give him a stern stare. From the looks of it, he's not mistaken or joking about it. There was evidence in his eyes; it was all there. A small piece of hope wanted the bomber to say it was a joke. It doesn't matter if he makes it into a huge lie. He doesn't want to know the truth anymore.

"I don't want to repeat myself twice on this. And I assume you understand_ that_ much Baseball Freak…"

"But how? How can Tsuna possibly die because of me? There is no way that I would kill Tsuna! He's my friend!" Yamamoto shouted in panic.

"I never once said that you directly killed him…"

"Huh?"

"Let me explain,"

_And that's what he did. Apparently, prisoners from Vindice escaped long ago. As they hid, they band together and started to plot. They wanted blood to shed for making them suffer in that torturing prison. And the Vongola was the best target. Since the Ninth, Tsuna's grandfather, stepped down and gave it to Tsuna. Which in turn makes Tsuna current Vongola boss. Another easy chance for them since the young brunet was naïve. People from the Vindice aren't someone to take lightly. To start their plan, they start to attack the guardians first before drawing Tsuna in. The first victim was Lambo._

_Lambo was alone when he was kidnapped. When he was gone for too long, Tsuna became worried. That's when the search begins. And Ryohei went missing as well. Bit by bit, Chrome went missing, then Hibari, Gokudera, and finally Yamamoto._

_At first, their eyes were cover by a blindfold. It was soon removed when everyone was all awake. Gokudera can recall them being chained against the walls without any weapons on them. Even their precious rings were gone. There were about seven men there, laugh menacingly at them. Gokudera and the rest struggle to be free but fail miserably. Screaming to be release, the men only laugh at their dilemma. Gokudera growled at them._

"_Don't worry; you wouldn't be chained for long." One man said._

"_Yeah, once your boss comes, we'll have a lot of 'fun'." Another laughs._

_The guardians gasped as they continued to struggle free. Tsuna was in danger! But it was already too late. Tsuna arrived with Reborn in his Hyper Dying Will form. He landed safely on the ground as he glares at the enemy. Reborn approached the villains to only stop midway. He asked who they were and what they wanted. The former prisoners looked at each other among themselves. They shrugged their shoulders as disturbing smiles form on their faces. Tsuna deepen his glare as his intuition sense something wrong._

"_Tenth, it's a trap! Run!" Gokudera informs._

_But Tsuna never wavered. Instead, he stood his ground and rushed in to fight. The battle was furious, interesting enough that Hibari watch momentarily. While that goes on, Reborn took that chance to free the guardians and retrieve everyone's weapons and gears. Guardians followed their boss into battle as they fought against the enemy. Yamamoto struggle with his was too great. Without his sword, he was defenseless. The opponent he was dealing with had a loaded gun on him. Dodging it all the best as he could. But he didn't miss the one that landed against his arm. He held it tightly as blood spilled._

_Eventually, the battle came to an end and the Vongola came out as the victor. Tsuna reverts back to his normal self and smiles happily. He was thankful that they were not hurt as bad as he hoped. Seeing the blood stain on Yamamoto's clothes made the brunet jumpy. He hurried everyone out of the abandon building. But someone isn't going to let them._

_The man that fought against Yamamoto rose up from the ground. He hesitantly pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at the baseball player's back. The resolve of revenge took over. Never had he felt so humiliated in his entire life. Tsuna glimpse back to check the rustling only to see an incoming bullet. Without thinking, he pulled Yamamoto aside and took the bullet himself. The enemy dropped the gun and fainted from the wounds. Eventually he met his ally on the other side._

_Tsuna shook harshly as he clings onto his chest. The blood continues to pour heavily, more than it should. His breathing made it hard for him to say anything. Everyone gathered, calling for help. Gokudera can remember clear when I could let go of Tsuna's hand. How he repeat his precious boss name numerous times. As time pass, so did the warmth. Tsuna finally stopped his shivering and smiles warmly. He mutters a few words but no one could hear it. And closed his eyes as if that would be the last thing he needed to do. Everyone knew what it meant. They definitely knew. They proceed to shout for him to wake up. But he didn't. He just rest there with his smile fading away. Everyone cried there. Nonstop, they continued to call the brunet's name. But he never wakes up._

Gokudera exhaled deeply as he finished his story. He held his head low with his bangs covering his eyes. "Reborn told the Tenth's parents what happened. And we had to tell mother that Tenth was associated with the Mafia. She was horrified… She couldn't stop crying that day." Yamamoto couldn't form a single word. Not that he can think of anything to begin with.

"Tsuna died in order to save me…"

"The Tenth wouldn't let any one of us suffer. We all knew that he isn't that type of person to let that happen."

Yamamoto couldn't come up of anything to say anymore. He just sat there with eyes widen. Tsuna sacrifice his own life to protect his. Why? Why did he have to go and do that? Isn't he supposed to be the one protecting the brunet? Why couldn't he let it happen? His chest became heavy as he clings onto his shirt. He feels guilt and sorrow. Sorrow because he was useless when he could've done something to prevent it. Because of him being unable to protect his best friend in a crisis. How can he call himself a guardian if he can't do his job right? Much less a best friend?

"What about Tsuna's family? What's going to happen to them?" He asked, shakily.

"They're moving to Italy. And Reborn-san is finding another heir to train. Taking my sister with him. "

"What about the others?"

"Turf-head is still doing what he's doing but less energetic. Stupid cow is going back to Italy. I-pin is going back to China with her teacher. Chrome went missing for various reasons. That Hibari is no different."

"What about you? Are you planning on going back to Italy?"

"No, I want to stay. The Tenth was important in my life. Nothing is going to change that even now. He's the reason I'm fighting to see what tomorrow brings." Gokudera spoke with a warm smile.

Yamamoto found himself doing the same. It's one of the affect Tsuna has on them. All of them actually. His eyes trailed away from the bomber to his hands. Feeling the confidence and reassurance, he clenches his hands. He wants to see Tsuna. He is ready to see Tsuna, his grave. He revert his attention to Gokudera.

"Gokudera, I know this might be sudden but I want to see Tsuna's grave… Right now."

**OXO**

The sunlight enters Yamamoto's room happily as it wakes the three males. Tsuna unwillingly open his eyes slowly to see a sleeping Yamamoto. His chocolate brown eyes widen and his heart beats quickens in shock. Reality and realization caught up with the small Vongola as he calms down. Now he remembers. Yamamoto asked him to stay overnight. He slowly moves away to find out that he couldn't. Apparently, Yamamoto's arm has trapped him on the spot. Come to think, when did Yamamoto decide to sleep on the floor? Especially when he could sleep on his own bed, with Lambo? The grip on Tsuna tightens lightly as he heard a silent murmur.

"Yamamoto?" He whispers.

The straining expression said that Yamamoto is having a nightmare. A terrifying one at that. It then cooled down. But there was a sad frown forming at the end of it. Tsuna tilted his head lightly in confusion. He's wondering what it is. Maybe then he could help in his own way. Soon, Yamamoto woke up instantly.

"Tsuna!" He shouted in panic.

"Yamamoto?"

He cooled down with he heard Tsuna's voice. He pulls away his arm and caresses the brunet's cheek. After a while, he sighed in relief.

"Yamamoto, is there something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing to worry about."

"Um, okay then…"

Yamamoto rose from his spot and heads near the door. He stops midway to look back at Tsuna. "I'll be right back. Need to freshen up a bit. If you want anything, ask me or my father. We don't mind." He assured. With that, he left. Tsuna stares blankly at the door.

"What was that about?" He asked in confusion.

Yamamoto lean against the sink as the water ran. Water drops from the tip of his hair little by little as he thinks. _Tsuna… He's real._ He thought to himself. _He's real._ He looks at himself once more. His face is losing its color. He is still adjusting to the fact. A sudden image of Tsuna shivering hardly enters his thoughts. _No! That's not going to happen. I'll make sure it doesn't._ Yamamoto reminded himself. Preparing himself to make sure nothing happened, he exit the restroom and reenters his bedroom. He was about to call Tsuna's name but stops midway. He wasn't there anymore. Even Lambo wasn't sleeping in his bedroom. He rushes to the area of the shop to see Tsuna leaving. He panics lightly.

"Tsuna, wait!" He called out.

Tsuna stops momentarily and turns to see Yamamoto. He blinks to see the baseball player appearing out of nowhere. "Yamamoto, what is it?" He asked sheepishly.

"Ah, Uh, I…"

Tsuna continues to stare at him in confusion. When did Yamamoto started stutter in front of him? It's usually the other way around.

"Will I see you soon Tsuna?" He asked nervously.

"Uh sure Yamamoto." Tsuna answered before smiling at the baseball player.

With that, the small brunet left. Yamamoto watched till he was out of sight. For some reason, he wanted to follow. But he had to stay where he is. It would cause problems if he didn't. He enters his home and closed the door. He leans his forehead against the sliding door before sighing.

"Don't worry. He said that I will see him soon." He reassured himself.

He looks at his hands as he clenches them. He can still feel Tsuna in his arms. He misses it already.

OXO

I hope you guys liked it. I'm still having trouble about _My Little Family_ so please wait for that. And apparently, stories for 8027 are coming slow… Hope that changes soon because reading the same story over and over again gets boring. I hope this can satisfy all of you. Until next time, review my loyal readers. A bid you a good day.


	4. Preparing For What Is To Come

Hello readers from all over the world. Or that's what I'm thinking… Anyways, reviews are coming slow. I can understand since there isn't any. But there's a feeling going around that's making me lose interest. Before, I was excited to support this couple but… Now it feels like it's getting boring. Not much of writers are writing on fanfiction… And reviews are coming in slow. More than it's supposed to actually. I don't know if it's something that'll pass or stay, but it's not going to stop me from doing what I love: writing. Till this 'feeling' is gone, I hope to see new stories and reviews. And thanks to those that are still writing.

_Previously on Missing Tsuna:_

_With that, the small brunet left. Yamamoto watched till he was out of sight. For some reason, he wanted to follow. But he had to stay where he is. It would cause problems if he didn't. He enters his home and closed the door. He leans his forehead against the sliding door before sighing._

"_Don't worry. He said that I will see him soon." He reassured himself._

_He looks at his hands as he clenches them. He can still feel Tsuna in his arms. He misses it already._

Chapter Four: Preparing For What Is To Come

The sun spread its warmth with clouds drifting off to places carelessly. The gentle breeze caresses the land happily as it travels. Yamamoto, however, ignores it all. The entire happy, jolly scene didn't register into the baseball player's thoughts. Much less his sight. What he was focused on is the tombstone resting on the grassy ground. It says,_ Here rest Tsunayoshi Sawada. Beloved son and friend to many._ In the back of his conscious, he could hear something nagging at him.

_Leave…_

_Run away…_

_It's not true… Don't believe this…_

_Lies…_

All of it trying to cover up the truth. It was trying to comfort Yamamoto. But it wasn't. Instead, it made it worse than what he is actually feeling. Even though he was dropped into world that has Tsuna, his best friend, out of his life, he can feel it. The sorrow, guilt, and misery are there. It's all there like it's supposed to be.

Gokudera took the chance to step forward. He slowly bends down to his knees and place a bouquet of roses. He wanted to at least show respect, as he put it, while he's here. It's something he would do if someone knew about their close relationship. He steps away with a good amount of space between the tombstone and him.

"It's been a while Tenth. I'm sorry that I haven't seen you in a long time." He apologizes.

"Gokudera, uh, is it all right if I'm alone with Tsuna for a while? There's something I want to say to him."

He looks at the taller male with hesitant.

"Fine… As long it's not too long. Staying here makes me feel uneasy." He ordered.

Gokudera left as he was asked and Yamamoto revert his full attention on the tombstone. He takes a step forward. As he did, the numb feeling expand throughout his body. His hands are shaking. He tries to calm himself by inhaling a large amount of air into his lungs and exhaling. Little by little, Yamamoto felt his legs giving up. In the end, he fell. And in front of the tombstone no less.

"Tsuna…" He whispers into the wind.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what happened. It's entirely my fault… It should've been me! Not you!"

The stinging pain within his eyes begins as tears forms slowly. The sobbing and sniffling sounds escape his lips. His hand caresses the gray solid tombstone. It started from the smooth edges to the carved letters written on it. Teardrops made its watery trail downward to his chin._ Does he blame me for all this?_ He thought regrettably._ Does he hate me for all of it?_ _Would he forgive me after?_ Yamamoto laughs at his last question.

_**It's already too late for forgiveness.**_

_That's not true…_

_**He's already dead. He's gone now…**_

_Tsuna isn't the one to hold grudges._

_**You killed him…**_

It felt as if his mind was battling against him. He knows that he's not the direct cause of it. He doesn't even remember something this important ever happening. Much less, even thought about something this terrifying event happening to Tsuna!

"Tsuna, even though you might not hear me, I want to say that…" He trails off.

"I wish I knew what really happened to you. I feel so clueless about this whole thing. One day I see you happy by my side and the next I don't. Is this some sort of joke or a game? Could it be a punishment? If it is, please stop it. I can't stand living out a life without you in it. You're important to me. So please make this a dream."

He couldn't hold back. The tears couldn't stop once it started. Yamamoto clenches his fist onto the dry grass. "Please Tsuna… I beg of you." He pleads with sorrow. The wind took the opportunity to ease the pain as the sobbing continues endlessly.

On the other side of the field, a small invisible being watched. He frowns slightly before disappearing into the wind. Yamamoto soon left in order to find Gokudera.

OXO

With his thought loose on la-la land, Yamamoto had to wash the dishes. His father was out and working with the customer. Yamamoto is still bothered by the fact that Tsuna haven't come over to see him yet. Could it be that he lied? No, Tsuna wouldn't lie to one of his friends. But he was a bit jumpy when he wanted to leave. So he has to be lying! But he had to. He didn't let the boy call his home so his family is probably worried.

The baseball player scrubs the dirty dishes harder as he thinks. He was too focused that he didn't hear or see his favorite person. "Ah, Yamamoto, if you it like that it'll break!" Tsuna warns. The spoken person froze on the spot like a statue. He turns slowly with widen eyes and dropped the dishes without a care. Eventually, the dish he was holding broke into millions of pieces. His dad is going to kill him for it. But he doesn't care.

"Tsuna, you're back!" He screams in joy.

Tsuna, then, found himself in a tight embrace by his taller friend. Yamamoto also failed to dry his hands with a towel. Now, there is a large wet stain on the back of the poor brunet's back and further down. The small brunet only squirms lightly in order to remove the large wet hands on his back. He later gave up on the idea when the taller male showed no sign of letting go.

"Hey Baseball Freak! Let go of the Tenth now!" A familiar voice ordered.

Yamamoto loosens his cuddling and looks at the silver head. Of course, he's not in a happy mood. Gokudera usually doesn't like how touchy-feely Yamamoto gets with Tsuna. The baseball player apologizes cheerfully and turns to Tsuna. The same person found himself mumbling to himself and rubbing his back harshly. The other two raise a confused brow.

"Tenth, is something wrong?" Gokudera asked, worried.

"It's nothing really. My back is kind of wet now."

Gokudera glares at Yamamoto, whom is now laughing.

"Sorry about that Tsuna. I forgot to dry my hands when I saw you. I kind of did it without thinking."

Yamamoto proceeds to scratch his head with his now dry hands sheepishly. Gokudera only growls at him in response before helping out Tsuna. Seeing that Tsuna wouldn't see this happening, he didn't bring any extra clothes. Instead, Yamamoto left the area and came back with an oversize t-shirt and shorts. "Here Tsuna, this might help." Tsuna accepts it happily before removing his own.

Tsuna avert his body away from the two watchful males in embarrassment. Why couldn't he go somewhere else to change? Then again, they're both males so what's the difference? Tsuna pulls down the oversized shirt in haste. The shorts that he was given hangs dangerously low on his hips. And the shirt expose more than necessary on his shoulders. He felt as if he makes one wrong, the clothes can slip off his body without a care.

He looks at his friends with a blush. If he's right, Gokudera looks like he's ready to have a nosebleed. Yamamoto just stood with his eyes completely widen.

"Ah, this kind of feels uncomfortable. Can you guys not stare at me like that?"

They both nod in response. Yamamoto asked his father if they could go to his room to hang out for a bit. Tsuyoshi nods cheerfully before getting back to work. Gokudera took the lead with Tsuna following not too far behind. Yamamoto watches Tsuna walk up the stairs. Unconsciously, he gaze on the brunet took a lower turn. Tsuna's legs were completely exposed in every angle. If it wasn't for the short, Tsuna would… The baseball player blush harshly as he thought runs wild about his best friend.

_What am I thinking?_ Yamamoto thought to himself as he turns away.

This isn't something you would think of your friend. Especially, in this case.

OXO

Well, that's about it for today. There not much to say in this. Um, I hope for more 8027 fanfic in the later future and… I don't really know where I'm going with this. But all I can say is reading the same thing over and over again can get tiring and boring. I just hope there would be more new or updated stories. So please review and the next one will come your way if I start now. Bye bye…


	5. The True Meaning of Dreams

Thank you all for reviewing. Especially, **ShinDragonX**, **Crazyanime**, and **DiVaGiRl13** for reviewing last chapter I really appreciate it. **ShinDragonX**: Don't worry. There is no way I'm going to give up writing or this story.

**DiVaGiRl13**: And thank you for giving me a long review. I appreciate it. Your reviews made me laugh, smile, and gave me a great day when I needed. It's been a while since I had that type of review. And I noticed you've become an 8027 fan. That's great; I hope you can support the couple and the story. And I don't mind your long review. I enjoy reading them.

Here's the story everyone have been waiting for.

_Previously on Missing Tsuna:_

_They both nod in response. Yamamoto asked his father if they could go to his room to hang out for a bit. Tsuyoshi nods cheerfully before getting back to work. Gokudera took the lead with Tsuna following not too far behind. Yamamoto watches Tsuna walk up the stairs. Unconsciously, his gaze on the brunet took a lower turn. Tsuna's legs were completely exposed in every angle. If it wasn't for the shorts, Tsuna would… The baseball player blush harshly as he thought runs wild about his best friend._

_What am I thinking? Yamamoto thought to himself as he turns away._

_This isn't something you would think of your friend. Especially, in this case._

Chapter Five: The True Meaning of Dreams

Yamamoto leans on his back with the plain walls holding him. He had been like this since he last visit Tsuna's grave. The very thought of it makes his spine shiver to the core. His dull brown eyes glimpse at the window to see it's midnight. But he doesn't feel tired. Of course, he doesn't feel like sleeping either. But he has to in order to go to school. Alas, the discussion he had with Gokudera before they parted ways echoes in his thoughts.

"_Yamamoto, there's something I want to say before you go."_

"_Yeah, what is it?"_

"_The Tenth wouldn't want us to grieve over him. I think that he would want us to continue on with our lives. Not get caught up in the past. He wouldn't let us even if he was alive. Before, I thought I would live in a world where I'm not wanted and would be alone. But when I met the Tenth, it all changed. I felt happy to know there's someone out there is worried about me and want me to stay near them. When the Tenth died… I thought my world collapse before my very eyes…"_

"_Gokudera…I don't kno-"_

"_No one did… it all happen so fast. I thought over the things we all did together. I can remember my Storm battle and what he said to me. It got me thinking."_

"_Tsuna didn't want you to sacrifice yourself over that. He was pretty upset when you said you were willing to die in order to win."_

"_And it made me realize something. Something the Tenth taught me."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Life… Tenth didn't want to me to waste it. And if I were to grieve over him for the rest of my life, he would be disappointed. He taught me there is more to dying for something important."_

"_Gokudera… What are you trying to say?"_

"_Che, always a Baseball Freak as I can see. What I'm trying to say is the Tenth doesn't want us to regret but to move on. Even if he's not here standing by our side, he'll always watch over us."_

_At the corner of his lips, Gokudera smiles sheepishly as he pats Yamamoto's shoulder. The baseball player just stood where he was and watch Gokudera walk away._

And that was it. Yamamoto understood what Gokudera is saying to him, but still feels slightly confused. Feeling the need to sleep, the baseball player lies on his bed and closed his eyes. '_The Tenth doesn't want us to regret but to move on. Even if he's not here standing by our side, he'll always watch over us.'_ He thought over the bomber's word.

"Move on huh? I wonder if that's an option."

Reluctantly, he falls asleep. But he wouldn't expect a visit from a certain brunet from the past.

**OXO**

Yamamoto found himself in the hallways of Namimori middle school. He doesn't recall coming here considering that he was sleeping last time he could remember. Maybe it's a dream. No, it is. He can at least tell that much. He momentarily stops as he leans against the wall. He looks around with curiosity. Windows are in a straight row going further down endlessly. And so are the doors for the classroom in front of him. Out of pure coincidence, he is standing right in front of his classroom. _Class 2A_. He wanted to check it out; and that's what he exactly did.

Once he opens that door, his eyes immediately widen. Time passing found a way to stop at that moment. The being that made him grieve over his death was not far from him. Yamamoto felt his body become numb and frozen with his eyes widen. The same being that is before him could be an imagination. It could be. But there's always something that makes us think otherwise: hope.

"Tsuna!"

Yamamoto rushed through the rows of desk in order to reach Tsuna. But he was too focusing on reaching the brunet, he fails to notice that Tsuna didn't react or even acknowledge him when he was called. Instead, he remains still. Once Yamamoto is only an inch away, he held out his arms to embrace the brunet. But something strange happened. Something that can't be possible or have been done before. Yamamoto's body pass through Tsuna's as if he is not there. The baseball player found himself on the ground. He looks back at Tsuna, whom is still unmoved.

Yamamoto quickly stands up and walks over to Tsuna. The younger male looks like he is out of it. He stares out the closed window, which was soon opened. The gentle breeze enters the classroom and brush whatever strand of Tsuna's chocolate brown hair away. Yamamoto called out to Tsuna, but was never answered. He even tried to touch Tsuna, but it only pass through him. The sound of knocking enters both males' ears. What is actually shocking is that he is seeing a second Yamamoto. The baseball player felt his jaws automatically drop. There is a second him! There is not supposed to be a second him to begin with! Who is he?

"_I didn't expect you to show up Yamamoto. Why are you here?"_

"_I just want to make sure if you were here. Lately, you've been hang out here a lot after school."_

"_I just want to take everything in. Before something happens."_

The second Yamamoto walks over to Tsuna with a cheery smile that everyone knows very well. The one he himself couldn't form after the confusion. Tsuna remains as he is as the other Yamamoto takes his place besides him. The baseball player leans on the windowsill. He looks at Tsuna warmly before speaking.

"_What do you mean by 'before something happens', Tsuna?"_

Tsuna remains quiet. The other Yamamoto just stares patiently for an answer. While that goes on, Yamamoto watches the brunet and another him talking normally. The nagging voice told him to leave. But, again, he fails to do so. The eerie tension and numb sensation embrace Yamamoto. He knows what Tsuna mean. He can't pretend that he doesn't. Tsuna smiles lightly as he leans back while his hand holding the window.

"_Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything is going to be fine."_

Tsuna gave out a silent giggle. The second Yamamoto stood there confused before laughing alongside. But the baseball player wasn't. Instead, he clench on his shirt while his eyes avert elsewhere. The second Yamamoto straightens himself out and walks to the only exit in the class. He turns back to Tsuna.

"_Are you coming Tsuna?"_

"_Yeah, just give me a minute."_

The second Yamamoto shrugs his shoulders before leaving. Tsuna inhales whatever amount of air he could. He looks up to the sky once more before leaving himself.

"Don't go… Please."

It was too late. He's already gone. Yamamoto followed in haste. Once he was close to the door and exits the room. But he was in the boy's gym locker. It was for the baseball players specifically. There he can see the second him and his coach talking.

"_What do you mean you're quitting baseball? Why the sudden change?"_

"_I just want to focus on my school work from now on."_

The coach frowns in disappointment. He knows that baseball is Yamamoto's life. There is no way that he would give up on such a thing. But he might know the reason to the sudden change of heart. Rumors going around the school said that Tsuna Sawada was killing. Not much was known about the incident so it was a rumor. Seeing how distress Yamamoto is, it's obvious that it's true. The coach sighs loudly before smiling sheepishly.

"_I'm not going to pry any information from you since it might be personal. But if you ever want to rejoin, you're welcome anytime."_ He reassured.

The second Yamamoto just nods blankly and left. The coach scratches his head and leans back against his chair. Yamamoto left also in order to follow his 'other'. He quickly stumbles on the baseball field once he left the locker room. Apparently, there was no sign of the 'other Yamamoto' in sight. Yamamoto took the chance to enter the baseball field and inhale the fresh air.

Since he was grieving, he didn't get much of a chance to play. The familiar smell of grass made him recall his winning games. The smiles on his teammates faces. Those were the happy memories. Yamamoto sat on the soft grass and lays down. It was relaxing till a baseball rolled softly towards his spread hand. Sitting up, Yamamoto picks up the ball and searches around. His eyes widen the moment he saw someone. Someone that he wouldn't expect to meet.

"Tsuna… Tsuna!"

Yamamoto stood up in haste. Being a bit careless, he stumbles a little on his way to Tsuna. The brunet stands with his arms extending. Yamamoto quickly embraces the brunet. He places his head on the crook of his neck. Tsuna closed his arms around Yamamoto. It felt so real. As if Tsuna is really here. Yamamoto inhales Tsuna's sweet scent.

"It's nice to see you too… Yamamoto."

OXO

That's about it from me. Sorry if it's really late. But here's the thing, school is closing soon and summer is opening. I can't wait for some relaxation time with my friends. And writing stories on the side too. Plus, no homework for a while I think. Anyways, I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I can. Hope this chapter can satisfy your hunger.


	6. Fulfilling Memories

Hey everyone. Thankfully, this chapter is updated on time. Since writing is the only thing I do on my free time. I need to have a hobby. Does writing count as one? Who know… Anyways, thank you **HetaliaItalia** and **DreamWeaverKarasu** for reviewing last chapter. Sorry for not mention you guys last chapter. I've been off lately. Thanks to my amazing friend that was very kind to me; I now have a flash drive. This way my files are safe and protected. So I want to dedicate this chapter to her in appreciation. But she doesn't know that I do this stuff so~… Yeah. Enjoy this updated chapter.

_Previously on Missing Tsuna:_

"_Tsuna… Tsuna!"_

_Yamamoto stood up in haste. Being a bit careless, he stumbles a little on his way to Tsuna. The brunet stands with his arms extending. Yamamoto quickly embraces the brunet. He places his head on the crook of his neck. Tsuna closed his arms around Yamamoto. It felt so real. As if Tsuna is really here. Yamamoto inhales Tsuna's sweet scent._

"_It's nice to see you too… Yamamoto."_

Chapter Six: Fulfilling Memories

Tsuna waits patiently for Yamamoto to return to his bedroom. It was near evening when Gokudera left the Yamamoto's residence. At first, Gokudera offered to walk Tsuna home, but Yamamoto wanted Tsuna to stay a bit longer. The reason as to why is still unclear. Tsuna decided to stay, to Gokudera's displeasure. So, now, he's waiting for Yamamoto to return with more snacks or dinner made by his father. Tsuna proceed to lie down on his stomach and fumble with his chocolate brown hair.

Lately, Tsuna have been overlooking at Yamamoto's behavior. He was acting a bit strange today and the day before. Considering that Yamamoto is the only one that Tsuna would call normal. But recently, he's been clingier. Not to the point where he's constantly touching. No, it's more of a 'keep close' feeling. Even Gokudera complained most of the time on how close Yamamoto was to Tsuna. Not that Tsuna himself would complain about it.

Tsuna cross his arms and rest his chin on it. "Maybe I'm thinking too much about it. But why do I feel like he's hiding something from me?"

"Hiding what from you Tsuna?" A much deeper voice said.

Tsuna immediately sits up and looks up to Yamamoto. "Yamamoto, ah, it's nothing actually. I'm just thinking aloud on random stuff." Yamamoto only arched a confused brow at Tsuna. The brunet quickly held up his hands to show that it is true. Yamamoto soon dropped the matter and placed the dish of sushi on the table. He took a seat beside Tsuna and wraps his arms on his shoulders. Usually, it would be meant as a friendly gesture. Apparently, Tsuna thought otherwise.

Tsuna dropped his shoulders and moves an inch away from Yamamoto.

"Um, is there something wrong Tsuna?" He asked with a concerned voice.

"Nothing is wrong. I just feel that we should keep our distance."

"Why's that?"

Tsuna mentally slaps himself. Of course, this would be the part where he has to lie. He's not one of those great liars that could get away with anything though. So, being brutal is his only option. "Yamamoto, I've been thinking. You've been acting a bit strange. Is there something that is troubling you?" Yamamoto pulled back his arm to his side. He looks at Tsuna before answering. He can feel his heart pounding against his chest.

"What do you mean? I don't feel any different."

Tsuna felt somewhat tense. That was not the answer he was looking for. At first, he wanted it to be so he could change the subject. But something in Yamamoto's voice sounded… strain. "I mean that you've been clinging to me more than normal." Tsuna whispered nervously. He didn't want to start something he might regret later. Yamamoto dropped the confused act and smiles sadly.

"Is it bad that I want you to be next to me all the time?"

Tsuna blinks slowly. He didn't really expect Yamamoto to ask him that. It's not that he is against Yamamoto wanting to be close. It's more like 'I-need-personal-space' type of thing. The sad smile didn't fail to enter Tsuna's sight and the strained tone either. He looks closely at Yamamoto's hand. It clench together tightly, forming a fist.

"It's not that I don't want you to. I feel like there's more to it than what you're telling me."

Tsuna press his hand on Yamamoto's. "No matter how bad it is, I'm always here." He reassured. But Yamamoto didn't respond to Tsuna's liking. Instead, he got a light sigh. Yamamoto looks at Tsuna's eyes deeply, who return the gaze. Yamamoto tightens his jaw and removes his hand out of Tsuna's. Much to his reluctant and dislike. Tsuna just sat there, watching Yamamoto, with a shocked expression. It was evidence that something is troubling his tall friend. But his major concern is to get it out or not. Judging on Yamamoto's behavior, he doesn't seem ready.

"Promise that you will. I want to make sure that you promise to always be here and don't go off doing something dangerous."

Tsuna raised a brow. Could that be a hint? "I promise that I'll always be here and won't do anything dangerous."

Yamamoto smiles and took a seat next to Tsuna. The brunet's heart pound against his chest as Yamamoto took hold of his hands. Tsuna blush harshly with a warm sensation engulfing him. He tried to form words but couldn't come up with any. The key word was tried.

"Can you do me a favor Tsuna?" He asked with a whispering voice.

"Sure, what is it Yamamoto?"

"Can we… Go on a date?"

Tsuna felt his chest explode. His body turned extremely hot. And if he's right, his entire face could be red all over. "D-d-date? Why a d-date all of a s-sudden?" Tsuna continuously stutters.

"So you don't want to?"

"N-no, it's just that why all of a sudden?"

Yamamoto buries his face against his and Tsuna's hands. "I want to spend one day with you. By myself with no one else around." He continues on whispering. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. Yamamoto removed his hands. He looks up to Tsuna once more.

That instant, Tsuna could feel a string tugging on his heart. The rapid beating of his heart returned back to normal. But he can still hear it. Tsuna's chocolate eye stared back at Yamamoto's deep brown eyes. That one moment made Tsuna realize one small thing._ He's in love._

"I want to spend time together."

"Okay then. I'll go with you."

**OXO**

Yamamoto releases the young brunet. Tsuna looks up to the baseball player with joy. It felt like forever for the both of them. Especially to Tsuna. The joy then slipped away when reality came. Tsuna took a few steps away from him and Yamamoto. "It's been a while, hasn't it Yamamoto?"

"Tsuna, you're here. I-I don't know what to say. I'm so happy right now."

"Yeah… For a limited of time."

The smile on the baseball player's face immediately faded. Why is that when he finds happiness, it always get destroyed a second later. Noticing the sad expression, Tsuna caresses Yamamoto's cheek. "Don't worry; I'll visit you when you really need me."

"But why show up now? I've been suffering the whole time. I felt so lost."

"You won't be anymore. Everything is going to be fine."

Tsuna smiles lightly in reassurance. Since the beginning, Tsuna was watching the entire situation with concern. He watched how Yamamoto suffered the loss of his best friend. "Tsuna, I…" The small brunet knew what the baseball player was trying to say. He sighs before holding Yamamoto's hand.

"There are a lot of things you want to ask me. I know that much. And I'll answer them all. But there is something I must talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"About your parallel world..." Only a serious tone is heard as Tsuna spoke.

OXO

Okay, sorry if it was short. Not much of a choice on my part. Besides that, I'm going to start working on one-shots to increase the 8027 community on the side. It's a bit low nowadays. If there is someone out there that has a request, I'll accept it. I don't mind. Also, I've decided to look for a beta-reader. Personally, I don't want one, but the sight of grammar error makes me… upset. So if there is someone you know that is a beta-reader, please tell me. I'll check them out if they're good. So, that's it for the day. Good day/night to you all until the next chapter.


	7. True Meaning of Dreams II

Hey you guys. Sorry that I updated so late… Everyone must notice by now that Fanfiction took on a transformation. I'm still adjusting since I hardly been on. And everyone must be doing the same. Anyway, I'm starting to read and watch One Piece again. It's actually interesting than I remembered it to be. Forget about that. I'm still working on the one-shot stories. It's kind of an 'if-y' so I don't know if I'm going to post it. But if I do, please read it. Thanks and enjoy.

_Previously on Missing Tsuna:_

"_There are a lot of things you want to ask me. I know that much. And I'll answer them all. But there is something I must talk to you about."_

"_What is it?"_

"_About your parallel world..." Only a serious tone is heard as Tsuna spoke._

Chapter Seven: The True Meaning of Dreams II

"My parallel world? What are you talking about Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, confused.

Tsuna inhaled air and closed his eyes. The gesture made it obvious that he is thinking. Yamamoto just stood where he is and waits for an explanation. Tsuna reopen his eyes, looking at Yamamoto. "Have you ever wondered why I suddenly died?" He asked seriously. Yamamoto gulped in shock. It was true that he thought about it every now and then. The baseball player nods his head.

"Last time I saw you was during school. There were no prisoners, battles, or anything."

"I see. Do you remember that bazooka that Lambo always carry?"

"Yeah, I remember that toy. I was knocked out so I don't remember what happened after."

Tsuna only stared at the other, dumbstruck. This Yamamoto _still_ consider that a toy? The brunet allowed a light giggle slip from his lips. Yamamoto, tilting his head, watches in confusion. Tsuna halts momentarily. Even in different worlds, Yamamoto is still the same as he remembered to be. Thank goodness that side of his personality hasn't changed.

"What's so funny, Tsuna? Was it something I said?"

"No, it's nothing. You haven't changed the last time I saw you."

Shocked at first, Yamamoto became dumbfounded. It's been a while since the taller male saw the young brunet. Most of the time, he was in despair. He could honestly say he miss seeing Tsuna's smile. Never had he felt this strong joy and happiness before.

"Yamamoto, the 'toy' has the ability to transport the user to the future. But, it might have been broken when it landed on you."

Yamamoto scratches the back of his neck, thinking about what his dead friend is telling him, "Wait a minute, I don't follow. I remember going to the future with everyone. But this isn't ten years from now."

"You're right, it isn't. This isn't even a time traveling situation. Instead of going to your 'ten year' life, you switched with your parallel self."

"My parallel self? That can't be!" Yamamoto disagreed.

"But it's possible. Stuff like this can happen to any one of us."

Yamamoto couldn't keep up. He doesn't get it at all. Of course, things like this are normal. Tsuna is right about this can happen to anyone. Especially, after the trip to the future… Situations similar to this aren't something that should be seen as strange. Not after what they've been through with all that battling. He felt a hand on his. He found out that it was Tsuna.

"You know, I think I know the reason why you're the only one. To come here that is…"

Yamamoto could only stare softly at Tsuna, who is caressing his hand in comfort. It felt nice. A small smile firmly took its place on the baseball player's face.

"What do you mean Tsuna?"

"It's nothing to worry about. Anyways, you're going to be here for a while. Until he finishes his part." Tsuna whispered the last part without thinking.

"His part? What do you mean?"

Tsuna turned his head away, forming a dull expression. Is it weird that your body can still feel numb when you're already dead? "It seems like my time is up." He lied. He wanted to make excuses in order for him to escape… He's afraid of telling more than he's supposed to. Yamamoto got the hint that Tsuna wanted to run. Grabbed to brunet by the wrist, he pulled the boy into his arms. The action surprised Tsuna.

"Tsuna, I want to know… Please don't hide things from me."

The feeling of wanting to cave in overwhelms his body. He just wanted everything to be like it used to. Where he and everyone could be side by side, smiling.

OXO

Tsuna fumbles with his hands in distraction. He was waiting for Yamamoto at their meeting place. The brunet was still adjusting to the fact that he's going on a date. Much less, with Yamamoto. At first, he thought it could be with Kyoko. But he soon gave up on the idea seeing that it won't happen. On the plus side, Yamamoto is interested in _him_. Just the thought made Tsuna unable to sleep last night. Not that there's anything wrong with his friend. Should he still think Yamamoto as a friend after this? Who knows?

"Tsuna!" He heard a voice calling to him.

The brunet turns around to see his friend coming towards him. He quickly waved back as he waits for Yamamoto. "Sorry that I'm late." He apologized. Tsuna merely shook his head signaling that he was okay with it since he came a bit early. They proceed to walk down the market district hand in hand. At first he couldn't stop blushing.

Since Tsuna didn't get much hint on what was their plan, he let Yamamoto lead him. It was a long walk but Tsuna didn't mind. He could see that there's a park nearby as they approach it. It gave him a hint of what they'll be doing. He watches the baseball player smile as he leads. But there was one thing that is still bothering him. Before, he can't pretend that Yamamoto's behaviors are normal. It's like there's something that Yamamoto won't say. It's like he wants to say something but at the same time he can't.

Maybe the brunet should just forget about it. Yamamoto showed no sign of telling so what's the point? "I found this park yesterday when I was wondering around. It's hardly used though…" Yamamoto smiled. Tsuna smiles back in return. This is actually the first time Tsuna see Yamamoto became happy doing something besides baseball or the 'Mafia game'. The brunet couldn't help but to blush. For some reason, he felt special. But he shouldn't get his hopes to high. If anything, this could be a play date to enlighten Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, we're mostly going to be here?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's really relaxing here. Or do you want to be somewhere else?"

"N-No, I was just wondering. This place is perfect." Tsuna agreed.

Yamamoto nods it off and continued to lead to where he wanted to go. Tsuna could only gaze at his back and the hand that's holding his. It all belongs to the same person that he heavily relies on. Strangely, without Yamamoto, Tsuna could possibly lose his mind because of what they're doing. Yamamoto, by his side, stands firm in order to protect him. He even went as far to follow Tsuna on an adventure no matter how dangerous it is. The smile soon faded away into a sadden frown. _'I never thought that Yamamoto had such an impact on me before…'_ Tsuna thought heavily.

The brunet's chest tightens as he uses his free hand to clutch on his shirt. Without knowing, he failed to acknowledge his heart quickening.

**OXO**

The dream about Tsuna left Yamamoto unsatisfied and shaken. He twirls his pencil on his desk to distract himself from whatever the teacher is saying. He needs to figure out what Tsuna was refusing to tell him. All he was told is that his other self is in his world. That would mean that Tsuna is alive. Maybe it's for comfort because his other self was still grieving. But, in general, something is missing. What does '_until his part_' means? Was there a purpose as to why his other self and him getting switched? And what is he supposed to do? There's nothing wrong with his world. Tsuna is alive and well. There are no enemies going against his friend. So, what's the problem?

"…To…. Yama…. Yamamoto!" A voice in the distance yelled.

Common sense roused when a heavy book was slammed onto his desk. Yamamoto, puzzle, looks up to see his teacher frowning at him. "If you have time to daydream, you should pay attention to class." He said, warningly. Yamamoto quickly nods. Without anyone noticing, Gokudera watch with a slightly troubled expression. Everything settled down when the teacher continue on teaching. But Yamamoto's mind lingers on something else. The stuff that Tsuna said to him still bothers him. What is he supposed to do?

OXO

Okay this chapter is done. So sorry that I'm late and this is short. But I'm back and writing again. I'll do my best to make it in time.


	8. Pieces Falling Into Place

Hey everyone. I want to thank those that have been with this story from the beginning. I appreciate that you've been around to see how the story develop later on up until now. And for your patience because without it, you wouldn't be here… There may not be as much reviews as I hope for but it's better than nothing. I hope to gain new followers and reviews along the way. Thank you all.

_Previously on Missing Tsuna:_

_The dream about Tsuna left Yamamoto unsatisfied and shaken. He twirls his pencil on his desk to distract himself from whatever the teacher is saying. He needs to figure out what Tsuna was refusing to tell him. All he was told is that his other self is in his world. That would mean that Tsuna is alive. Maybe it's for comfort because his other self was still grieving. But, in general, something is missing. What does 'until his part' means? Was there a purpose as to why his other self and him getting switched? And what is he supposed to do? There's nothing wrong with his world. Tsuna is alive and well. There are no enemies going against his friend. So, what's the problem?_

"…_To…. Yama…. Yamamoto!" A voice in the distance yelled._

_Common sense roused when a heavy book was slammed onto his desk. Yamamoto, puzzle, looks up to see his teacher frowning at him. "If you have time to daydream, you should pay attention to class." He said, warningly. Yamamoto quickly nods. Without anyone noticing, Gokudera watch with a slightly troubled expression. Everything settled down when the teacher continue on teaching. But Yamamoto's mind lingers on something else. The stuff that Tsuna said to him still bothers him. What is he supposed to do?_

Chapter Eight: Pieces Falling Into Place

Yamamoto threw his bags on the ground and drop on his bed without a care. The entire time in school felt as if it kept dragging on and on. Never had he feel annoyed just being there before. But he didn't show it. If he were to, he would have been questioned by who knows how many people. And he's not going to deal with it. "I wonder if I might see Tsuna tonight…" He mumbles under his breath.

With an exhausted body, Yamamoto went to slumber. He really wants to go back to the time where everything was normal. He misses being with Tsuna and everyone else.

**OXO**

Yamamoto found himself waking up to the sound of chattering from the outside. He looks around to see himself in an empty classroom. "Weren't I home just a minute ago?" He asked himself, not really expecting an answer. Yamamoto weary stood from his desk and walks out of the class, planning to go to the rooftop. During the way, he took some time to see what other students were doing. They were either playing soccer or running the track on a sunny day.

"It must be nice to have friends around." The baseball player mumbles under his breath.

"I think so too." A voice said from behind him.

Yamamoto turns to see Tsuna standing behind him. "Tsuna, you're…" The taller male trails off. Is what he is seeing now true? The last time he saw Tsuna was in a dream. Even he didn't stay long either. Tsuna just stood next to him, staring out of the window before taking a look at the baseball player.

"Am I what?" Tsuna asked, trying to see if there is anything Yamamoto wanted to say.

"Uh… It's nothing."

Tsuna nods it off before walking away. Yamamoto only blinks in mixer of confusion and shock. He follows the brunet nevertheless without being informed or asked to. The route they were taking made it obvious to Yamamoto that they are heading off to the rooftop. They reach by the door and open it. Sadly, there was no sight of Gokudera around on the other side. It's really weird because Gokudera is always by Tsuna's side or at least waiting for him.

"Where's Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"He and Reborn needed to see my grandfather for an important meeting."

"So, is it just us?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind…"

Tsuna took that chance to sit down on his usual spot. Yamamoto takes his side by Tsuna respectably. They didn't say anything to one another for the longest time. And for the first time, it made Yamamoto uncomfortable. The choice of words didn't help as much to start a conversation. Not that he's able to since his voice is not working correctly.

"It's okay to relax. I'm not going anywhere and I don't expect you going off either." He informed.

Yamamoto stares at Tsuna in confusion. He didn't exhibit it but it was there. Tsuna inhales and exhale deeply before closing his eyes. He lifts his face up towards the sky. The baseball player did the same also, trying to relax his nerves. There was people chattering and birds chirping in the background. The passing breeze aided on their relaxation. It felt like old times when he and Gokudera would engage a friendly argument with Tsuna watching and listening on the side.

"Yamamoto, there's something I want to ask you."

"Yeah, what is it?" He opened his eyes to face Tsuna.

Tsuna reopen his eyes and adjust his head and body to face directly at the other. "What do you see me as?" He asked without stuttering and hesitation. Yamamoto, taken aback by the sudden question, went blank. The look in Tsuna's eyes said that he is serious. And that he expect an answer from the baseball player. Again, his voice continues to disagree with him.

"I know that it's out of nowhere. But I want you to think about it. I don't expect an answer now. If I did, it would put you on the spot."

"Tsuna… I…"

The brunet places his hand on top of Yamamoto's. He smiles sincerely. "There are a lot of things you don't know about this world. But there are some things that will never change. One being you and another being my…" Tsuna trailed away from what he wanted to say. The smile soon fades to his displeasure. He wants to say it but the courage he had up until now is gone. His words couldn't be voiced out.

"Being your what Tsuna?"

"My… It's my feelings for… you." Tsuna said with what is left of his confidence.

OXO

Yamamoto and Tsuna ran in haste to avoid the showering rain. They stop when they were under a large tree. The brunet brush off any remaining water drops on him that lingered. Yamamoto did the same, not wanting to stay wet. The rain came out of nowhere when they continued to venture around the abandon park. "The weather channel didn't say anything about rain today." Tsuna mumbles under his breath.

The brunet leans against the tree behind as Yamamoto just watch the rain continuing to fall. Everything was going perfectly fine too. The younger male didn't voice out any of his current complaint, knowing fully well that it will only burden his date. Yamamoto, finally decided to not watch the rain, leans against the tree besides Tsuna. Being daring than normal, he wraps his arm around the brunet's shoulder to draw him closer. Tsuna could feel his blood reaching his face, forming a blush.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't look around as much." He apologized.

"N-No, it's okay. I had fun." Tsuna countered back to assure the taller male.

Yamamoto, at first, looks surprise before he became content. They remain as they are while the rain pours lightly in the background. It was soothing at first but Tsuna couldn't help but to blush at the position he is in. It feels like he is in one of those romantic movies or comic books he saw every now and then. For it to happen to him makes it a bit exciting. Tsuna made a quick glimpse at the taller male to see how relaxed and composed he is right now. But it was obvious that his mind was in Wonderland.

"Uh, Yamamoto, there's something I want to ask you." Tsuna asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"When you said you wanted to go out with me, why did you? You never really showed any interest of wanting to be more than just friends."

"Oh, is that so? Maybe I was hiding it for too long that I got good at it. But the reason why I did is because I really like you." He explains.

The words '_I really like you_' echo repeatedly inside Tsuna's thoughts. Never had he been confessed to before. So it made him extremely special since it was his first. The blush became further redden and spread all the way to his ears. The brunet steps closer to the taller male to cuddle much closer. It was an embarrassing action on his part but isn't it supposed to be natural? Couples are normally all lovely-dovey with their other. It wouldn't be different for them right?

"Tsuna, I…"

"What is it Yamamoto?"

"Nothing, I just want to thank you. For everything you gave me."

There wasn't much meaning behind it. But that didn't settle well with Tsuna. It left an uncomfortable and vile taste in his mouth. The rain dripping down from the leaves soothe his mind bit by bit. Every now and then, he would take a quick glimpse at the baseball player. Luckily, Yamamoto is calm as usual after his words. While the brunet was distracted, he felt that a hand touching his. Soon later, Tsuna found himself hand in hand with Yamamoto's.

OXO

Finally, this chapter is out of my hands. It's hard to think of what is going to happen next for this story. But I'm trying every day but I'm losing interest in this... But I'm not really abandoning it though. For those that are waiting for _My Little Family_, I was thinking of starting it again after this is done. Thanks for reading.


	9. Nightmare Becomes Reality I

Hello everyone. And welcome to another chapter of _Missing Tsuna_. I want to personally thank Tsuna8027Yamamoto and GeeThing for reviewing last chapter. It motivated me to get the job done for this one. So, thank you very much. And I hope to hear from you guys for this chapter. And now that I got my creativity back, there's nothing stopping me now! So please enjoy today's chapter.

_Previously on Missing Tsuna:_

"_What is it Yamamoto?"_

"_Nothing, I just want to thank you. For everything you gave me."_

_There wasn't much meaning behind it. But that didn't settle well with Tsuna. It left an uncomfortable and vile taste in his mouth. The rain dripping down from the leaves soothe his mind bit by bit. Every now and then, he would take a quick glimpse at the baseball player. Luckily, Yamamoto is calm as usual after his words. While the brunet was distracted, he felt that a hand touching his. Soon later, Tsuna found himself hand in hand with Yamamoto's. _

Chapter Nine: Nightmare Becomes Reality I

The day ended as well as their date. Yamamoto decided to walk Tsuna home to ensure that he gets there safely. They were just standing out of the Sawada residence to finish up their conversation. Right after the light shower, there wasn't much to look around. That's when they decided to call it a day and head right home.

"Thanks Yamamoto for today. I had fun." Tsuna thanked.

"It's my pleasure."

The two just stood as they are, beginning a staring contest of their own. Yamamoto, being the one to wear the big pants, lowers himself to Tsuna's height. The distance between slowly came to a close when he plants a kiss on the brunet's cheek. Tsuna blush at the random action. No words form to disturb the developing silence. It was quiet enough to hear what was going on inside house behind them.

"W-Well, thanks again Yamamoto."

Tsuna quickly runs into his home without waiting for a response. He closed the door behind him and leans against it, trying to recompose himself. The brunet then later saw Reborn standing in front of him with his causal smirk. He pales instantly. "I see that your date went well Useless Tsuna."

"Yes it did. And there's nothing that you can say to ruin my day Reborn."

"Well you can't be too sure about that."

Tsuna looks blankly at the baby tutor and stick his fingers into his ear. He begins to hum to himself to prevent from hearing whatever Reborn has to say. The Spartan tutor waits for his student to stop messing around with a bored expression. Tsuna wouldn't be making that face if he knew what the news is about. Then again, the news itself isn't really something he would concern himself over. He takes one more look at his useless student, who is still blabbing nonsense at this point, before turning away. If he doesn't think it's important, why should Tsuna care either?

"Well if you don't want to hear it, fine by me. You'll figure it out on your own."

Seeing Reborn walking off somewhere, Tsuna removes his fingers from his ears. Now he can go on enjoying his day. He goes upstairs and enters his room to encounter two younger children siting near his bed. He raised a brow and asked what they were doing in his room. Even though, they normally are for playing reasons. I-pin and Fuuta burst into tears and approach the confused brunet.

"I-pin, Fuuta what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Lambo, he…" I-pin cried out.

"Lambo went missing." Fuuta finished.

The two attach themselves onto Tsuna, mumbling and babbling uncommon words. The young boss tried to pry the two off and to understand what little information that is given. His first task was accomplished but the second had some difficulties since the two children could not calm themselves. "Okay, explain to me what happed slowly." Tsuna requested.

"Lambo went missing and we can't find him anywhere!" Fuuta exclaim between sobs.

"Wait, Lambo is missing… That can't be!"

**OXO**

"Your feelings… For me…"

"You might not have known but… Your parallel self and I were dating till I passed away."

Yamamoto tried his best to wrap his thoughts on the sudden information. Tsuna just said that his parallel self was dating him. So would that mean he's dating the brunet right? Questions fought over questions to see if he could understand their relationship. Tsuna watch carefully at the different reactions his swordsman made. It was a little entertaining in its own way.

"It's best not to take it in too serious. It doesn't mean that we're, you know, together."

"But y-you and m-me, we…" Yamamoto stumbles on his words.

Tsuna returns to look at the endless sky with a blush. "He was always careful when it came to me. But unfortunately, he doesn't go as far than to holding hands." He giggles at the memory. He then continues talking about some of the things the two did together. Most of them entertain Yamamoto in a way. It's odd that he's hearing about his love life from his parallel lover. But he didn't mind. And Tsuna doesn't seem to mind tell him about it.

"But I was a skeptic when he asked me out. He never seemed to show that type of interest in me before. I even asked him about it too."

"What did he say?"

"He said and I quote 'Maybe I was hiding it for too long that I got good at it'. You should have seen my face, I was so shocked." Tsuna burst into laughter.

Laughter and joy filled the air. To Yamamoto, it felt like nothing changed. Like how everything used to be before he was sent to a world he lost his best friend. Well, Gokudera isn't here to have a playful fight with him but that's not really the point. "You must really like me…" The baseball player said without thinking. Tsuna looks at him with a shocked expression.

"N-No I mean the o-other Yamamoto. Yeah, that's what I meant to say." He corrected himself.

"Yamamoto, to me, it doesn't matter if it's you right now or your parallel self… Only you can make my heart skip a beat." He smiles to the taller male with a blush.

There were no words that could describe how Yamamoto felt. The emotion and feeling behind Tsuna's words made it crystal clear that he loved his other. There was no doubt about it. His chocolate brown eyes shine and cheerful voice proved his point every time they talk about his other. He blushes at the comment that is given to him. But there's something tugging on his heartstrings. He doesn't want to know why though.

"Tsuna, when did you start feeling that way?"

"I don't know. Maybe from the beginning I guess. But maybe I got good at it that I hid it for so long without knowing."

The brunet took that as a chance to stand up and stretch his body. Once he was done he held out his hand to Yamamoto. The taller male takes it happily to stand up next to Tsuna. They decided to end the day by going back to class before getting into trouble. Yamamoto agrees nevertheless and ran to their classroom. It definitely feels like nothing change. But there is one thing he should keep in mind.

_Do I like Tsuna?_

OXO

The sound of stomping coming from the stairs filled the house as Tsuna came rushing towards Reborn. Too focused to stop, the brunet later found himself on the floor with hot espresso on his face. He screams in pain. Reborn, as he ignores the cries from his student, continues to drink what is left of his beverage. Tsuna finally sat up once the sticky substance cooled down. "Why would you do that Reborn?" He shouted in anger at his tutor.

"Am I not allowed to defend myself from a raging animal?" He said, acted cutely in the situation.

"When and why am I considered an animal?" He asked, still shouting at Reborn.

The only response he got was having an empty plate thrown to his head. Unfortunately, he couldn't avoid that either. Reborn hop his way down from the table to being on Tsuna's lap. The brunet sits up once more, holding his head this time. "You should know best not to question me Tsuna. And never charge at me like that again." He warned his student.

"Yeah I know that now. But forget that, why didn't you tell me that Lambo is missing?"

"One is that I don't care and two is because it's your fault for not listening to me in the first place." He explained without a care.

Tsuna recalls back to the time when they were at the front door. He, at first, didn't want his day to be ruin by what Reborn has to say. That's why he covered his ears. It was training, bad news, or warning him to be ready for torture. Apparently, it's bad news this time. If he thinks about it carefully, this isn't the first time Lambo went missing. He's probably staying over at one of the friend's house or wondering around like he normally does. If it's a friend, it would be either Haru or Kyoko.

"Maybe he's at Kyoko-chan or Haru's place."

"I went to see them for that too but they said they haven't seen him since yesterday."

There was a silent atmosphere forming as words were not voiced out. So, does that really mean that Lambo is gone? Looking into Reborn's eyes proves it that it is. He gulps in fear. If he's gone, where could he be? He couldn't go that far right? Eventually, Lambo can find his way back home. And he and Reborn can gather clues about Lambo too. And the others can help. So there's not much to fear about.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Which one do you want to hear, bad or good?"

"Uh, bad news…" Tsuna answered, saving good news last.

"There's seems to be prisoners that escaped Vendicare prison. And their main target is you Tsuna."

OXO

That's about it for this chapter everyone. Thanks for reading. Now that everything is getting more and more intense, who knows what might happen. Well, I know what will obviously. But thanks for following along. Oh yeah, for the Until next chapter, let your mind wonder. And please review.


	10. Nightmare Becomes Reality II

Hello my loyal readers. I'm super sorry that I updated this so late. I had to start packing. My family is having a trip without me. So that means I have to be with someone they know. And that means I'm staying with a friend. Oh yeah, there's an announcement going around saying that August 27 is the official day for 8027. That means it's a day to celebrate through writing! So this is my gift to those 8027 fans. Please enjoy.

_Previously on Missing Tsuna:_

_"Oh, I almost forgot. Which one do you want to hear, bad or good?"_

_"Uh, bad news…" Tsuna answered, saving good news last._

_"There's seems to be prisoners that escaped Vendicare prison. And their main target is you Tsuna."_

Chapter Ten: Nightmare Becomes Reality II

"What to do mean by 'after me'? I don't know anyone besides Mukuro in there."

"Apparently, that doesn't matter to them. Through the Vongola connections, they're not as dangerous as Mukuro. But that doesn't mean you can't be careful." Reborn warns.

"How many are there?"

Reborn lifts his hand up to his fedora. Leon crawls onto his owner's hand. The baby proceeds to lower his hand and pet his chameleon partner. "As far as I know, there are only three. The names aren't revealed yet." He informs. Tsuna's legs gave out on him, making him fall to the hard floor. There are three Vendicare prisoners coming after him when he did nothing to them. The brunet buries his face with his hands. What is he supposed to do?

There are a few options. But there are two that stand out the most out of the rest. Considering the situation, he should not tell his friends or family about it. He could tell them that Lambo went missing for unknown reasons. That's one of his choices. Or he could tell his friends about the news. And they could help him out knowing the full condition of what is going on. But that would mean that they need to have a close eye on him personally. And he does not want that.

"So, what's the good news Reborn?"

"The good news was that they're not that dangerous like I said."

Tsuna could literally drop completely after hearing that. How is that good news? Invisible tears forms as he tries to adjust to the information. There isn't much he could do now. The fact that there are criminals planning on getting him doesn't agree with him. And Lambo going missing doesn't sound as coincidental as it appears to be. If anything, it could be a luring plan to get his attention. Well they got it. But what happens after?

Vendicare prisoners are coming after him for no reason. It must be a blaming situation on his opponent's part. And that's why they're using Lambo as bait to lure him in. But why go through the trouble? There's no goal if they go after him without a purpose. So why bother trying? Tsuna stands up and sits on his soft bed. "What are we supposed to do? We can't pretend that nothing happen Reborn."

"I know that much Useless Tsuna. But think about it. Instead of asking me, what would you do?"

"What is there to do? I know that we need to rescue Lambo but we have no information on his location."

"You leave that to me and the connections. You just need to let the others help out."

Tsuna nods his head in agreement. Now, what should he say to the rest? There was a time Lambo went missing when he wasn't. He could use that excuse again. And he wouldn't consider it to be a lie since it is part of a truth. Well, half of it but it's the same concept. Then, they'll gather a searching party, find Lambo, and go home. That's about it for that. Tsuna smiles to himself for his own plan. While the brunet admire himself on his own, Reborn continues on petting his animal partner. He can't deny that he feels _a little bit_ uneasy about the entire situation.

"Now that you have a plan, get ready for tomorrow." Reborn ordered.

"O-Okay then…"

**OXO**

After a while of adjusting to the parallel world, Yamamoto returns to helping his father and playing baseball again. He could say with pride that he misses the feeling of hitting a homerun or see familiar customer. If he's right, Yamamoto got his life back on track like it's supposed to. He could say almost the same for Gokudera. As for Tsuna, he comes and goes whenever the baseball player is sleeping. It's almost like the good old days. Well, without their bomb-using friend around.

"Takeshi, can you take care of that table over there?"

"Sure, I got it."

Yamamoto walks over to the spoken table. He smiles happily before asking what they wanted. He took notes as he listens carefully. After that, he thanks them for coming to his family's restaurant. He enters the kitchen and leaves the customer's order on counter like the rest. Eventually, someone is going to get it one way or another. Yamamoto was about to leave the kitchen to get more orders, but he was stopped. "Hey, uh, Takeshi… How about you take a break for now? I don't want you to be stressed out." His father asked his only son.

"N-No, it's okay. I can still go on."

"Takeshi, you worked since you got back from school. I can handle it with the other workers."

"I see… I'll just go to bed for the night."

Tsuyoshi nods in agreement with his son. Yamamoto puts away whatever he was holding and goes to his bedroom. Once he was upstairs in his room, he rest on his comforting bed. All of his aching bones sooth out as he close his eyes. Maybe sleeping might be the best thing that he could think of. And, in addition, he could see Tsuna again in his dreams. After a few days Tsuna confessed about their relationship, he became willing to visit Yamamoto. There were times that he would be caught up in the romance for certain reasons before returning back to normal. It left an uncomfortable tension between them. It would be gone the next night.

"Maybe… I can spend more time with him this time." Yamamoto mumbles to himself.

Slumber embraces Yamamoto as he enters into his own world. But instead of being at school, he finds himself at Tsuna's house. Normally, it's always loud and lively. Now it's all quiet as if no one is home. The baseball player walks up the stairs, planning on seeing the brunet's bedroom to see if he's there. Eventually, the quietness caved in and made it uncomfortable for the older male to continue forward. Alas he couldn't turn back if that was a choice. He stops in front of the door of his best friend's bedroom. He inhales and exhales before opening the door.

That's when his hand passes right through the knob. Yamamoto becomes taken aback. What just happened? Unfortunately, his question is not going to have an answer at any given time. That is when Yamamoto remembered something similar that happened to him. The first time he saw Tsuna in his dream, he was almost like a ghost. Instead of being able to touch things, maybe it could be the opposite. Yamamoto holds up his head and walks pass the door. And it worked like he thought it would. He smiles to himself at his incredible luck.

"That's reckless Useless Tsuna. If you do that, you'll get killed." A babyish voice growled.

"What other choice do I have? Isn't it a Boss' job to protect their family at any cost? You told me that before."

Yamamoto watches his best friend and his tutor argue. As far as understanding the conversation, he got nothing. "Yes, that's true, but you can't go off and get yourself killed. That's crazy even for you Useless Tsuna." Reborn argues back. Tsuna shook his head in disagreement. He continues to explain that it's something that he needs to do in order to protect his friends. And that whatever the baby says is not going to change his mind.

"Listen to yourself. Why are you so eager to die?"

"It's not that I'm eager to die. I feel confident about this."

"What do you think the rest would do? What about your family?"

"… I guess it's something that I know they'll move on. It'll be their moment of loss experience."

The scene faded away as Yamamoto rush to the brunet. He wanted an explanation of what they were talking about. What does he mean when he said '_moment of loss experience_'? Why did Reborn say that Tsuna was being eager to die so early? What's going on? The bedroom soon became the recognizable classroom he remembers. But it didn't help. Nothing made sense anymore.

"You were not meant to see that Yamamoto…" A monotone voice said.

OXO

Tsuna and his two close Guardians sat together on the rooftop for lunch. It was normal like it's usually is. Yamamoto and Gokudera are having a one-sided argument. And the brunet is just sitting there, entertained nevertheless. Alas, the trouble thought that is lingering around is making an appearance again. Tsuna didn't know what to say about their current situation. Maybe he should just say that Lambo is missing somewhere and he needs help.

'_Maybe it is best not to tell them about it after all…_' He thought nervously.

"Is there something wrong Tenth?" The Storm guardian asked.

Tsuna looks away from his lunch to his best friend, "Ah, no, you see… I just have a lot on my mind." Gokudera stands up with dynamites at hand. He growls deeply as he asks who was disturbing his beloved Tenth. Tsuna quickly clings onto the bomber to assure that there is no one and that he needs to put away the bombs. He doesn't want anyone getting hurt or the person he's trying to currently protect. Luckily, Gokudera did what he was ordered and sits down beside the brunet.

"But what is bothering you Tsuna? Is it something important?" Yamamoto asked.

"N-No, well yes… What I'm trying to say is that Lambo went missing."

"Maybe that Stupid Cow is wandering around like last time Tenth. He'll be back." Gokudera grumbled.

"But Reborn wants him home since Mama is worried about him."

His two Guardians look at each other to see if they knew anything about it. None really had an answer to it. The three begins to discuss about some of the possible places he could be. But Tsuna said that he already went to all of it. And there was no Lambo. Not once had the brunet brought up about the escapees from Vendicare prison. Not that he wants to worry about them or anything. And none were planning on asking it either. Well, Yamamoto almost did.

"Tsuna, are you sure? Is there something else you're forgetting to tell us?"

"N-No, there's nothing else."

Yamamoto, at first, was doubtful. He did sense that there was more to Lambo being missing that the brunet is leading on. A familiar sick feeling from his abdomen erupt his entire body. He hasn't felt like since the day his Tsuna was killed. He could never forget that feeling. Nor that bloody day… He asks once more to make sure. This time, Tsuna became hesitant before replying yes. Eventually, Yamamoto ignores it. He can investigate it later.

**OXO**

Yamamoto turns around to see that Tsuna was standing behind him. He wanted to ask what he just saw but kept his lips sealed. "Just forget what you saw. It's not important anymore." He said with the same monotone voice. The brunet moves closer to the taller male and clings to the other's sleeve. He continues to say to forget about it repeatedly. Alas, Yamamoto couldn't. Not that he's going to either. How could he ignore that type of conversation?

"No, Tsuna, what was that about? You have to tell me."

Tsuna said nothing. The brunet took the time to think of what to do. Knowing his taller friend, there was no other choice he had that doesn't involve revealing what was seen. "Okay, I'll tell you. But I don't think you're going to like it." He whispers softly. Yamamoto, at first, became hesitant. He knows he could handle it in a way. Maybe it could explain why Tsuna is gone from this world.

"Don't worry, I want you to."

OXO

This is it. Happy 8027 Day. And this is getting more intense. Hope you guys can stick around. Well, I need to finish packing. Bye for now.


	11. More Than Death Says

Sorry for the late update. I need to get my muse back on this. As for _My Little Family_, it's coming along. I hope you guys enjoy this. And I didn't get enough time to proof-read it so sorry for some grammar errors.

Previously on _Missing Tsuna_:

"_No, Tsuna, what was that about? You have to tell me."_

_Tsuna said nothing. The brunet took the time to think of what to do. Knowing his taller friend, there was no other choice he had that doesn't involve revealing what was seen. "Okay, I'll tell you. But I don't think you're going to like it." He whispers softly. Yamamoto, at first, became hesitant. He knows he could handle it in a way. Maybe it could explain why Tsuna is gone from this world._

"_Don't worry, I want you to."_

Chapter Eleven: More Than Death Says

"… Even if you might not like something about it, you still want to?"

"Yes, no matter what."

Tsuna looks at Yamamoto sincerely. The brunet told the other that once he starts, he can't end it whenever it turns unpleasant. The baseball player nods in agreement. He's the one that asked and wanted it. So he can't back down from something that happened in the past. Tsuna holds out his hand, gesturing the other to take it. And that's what he did. Now, there's no turning back.

"What you saw was a fragment of my memories. The day I decided to give up something important for everyone's safety. Now, you'll see the day before my death…"

OXO

After a long convincing talk, his guardians set out a search party to find Lambo. Chrome and her group were assigned together. Ryohei was with Gokudera, Hibari went on a solo trip, and Tsuna is with Yamamoto. If there are any clues on Lambo's whereabouts, they need to contact everyone else. Not that they have a choice.

Yamamoto and Tsuna were walking around, holding hands, while searching for their cow friend. So far, they didn't find anything. Even Reborn is having some struggles on getting information from the prison. Especially with the guards that are unwilling to cooperate. Do they even care if the escapees are going around loose? The brunet silence the thought, knowing the answer is not good.

"It's a bit sudden for Lambo to run off like that, don't you think Tsuna?"

"Y-Yeah… Unpredictable as usual…" Tsuna mutters under his breath.

It's been two days since he told them. The missing incident made Yamamoto suspicious every now and then. Even though he's right to be doubtful, Tsuna can't tell him the truth. Not that he's willing to either. But Reborn does tell the brunet that it might be best to explain the entire situation. It might lead to something unpleasant if he choose not to. Tsuna, however, doesn't comply with the suggestion.

"Tsuna, you know… I've been feeling uneasy about this."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Because… I feel like you're hiding something from me."

Tsuna gulped. Maybe Yamamoto is sharp than he is given credit for. The brunet shrugged his shoulders and hummed. The taller male didn't respond to his action. Instead, he turned his head away to search his surroundings. Chocolate brown eyes watch distantly. Tsuna tighten his grasp on the other's hand lightly.

"There's nothing to worry. If there is any, I would have told you Yamamoto." He whispered.

The taller male said nothing. But he did look at his secret lover face to face. The small smile lifted some pressure on the brunet's shoulders. Alas, a sick sensation erupts inside his body.

**OXO**

The trees rustling sounds filled the night's air. Little light made the leaves glimmer softly. And the moon high up to fit the breath-taking sight. But that didn't matter to the two that stands at the park. Tsuna release his partner's hand to examine the sight before him. It brought back so many memories. It began with his first date to terrifying conversations with his lover.

"After hearing my conversation with Reborn, I took you here to talk. I thought it was best to lie to you. To cover the truth…"

"But why did you? Wouldn't it be easier if you told the truth?"

"I wish I did. But I can be stubborn sometimes. I thought that it would only cause trouble for everyone…"

Yamamoto said nothing. But his expression spoke out for him. Tsuna could see betrayal and sadness. He tried to say something to improve the situation but couldn't. The words couldn't be voiced out. Those eyes are keeping him from to.

"_Why does it feel like you're lying to me Tsuna? Am I not trust-worthy to you anymore?"_

Tsuna opens to mouth to decline the accusation. But it closes after seeing who said it. Another Yamamoto and Tsuna were, standing not far from them, talking.

"_You know that it's not trust. You know that I love you."_

The other Tsuna had his back turn to the other Yamamoto. The real brunet could recall what was happening. This was the beginning of how everything fell apart for him. The other Yamamoto's expression said that it wasn't the whole story.

"_Then tell me what you and the kid were talking about?"_

"_I can't Yamamoto…"_

"_There you go again. You don't trust me after all."_

Tsuna turns around to face his lover. Everyone could see a smile form on the brunet's face. The dead younger male's stomach turned. He knew what that smile was for. There's no way he could mistake it for anything else.

"_Tsuna… I know that there's something going on. And if you don't tell me then I'm not sure if I could trust you."_

"_Then isn't it best not to get involve right? Even our relationship can be based on a lie too Yamamoto."_

"_What do you mean?"_

Tsuna gulped. He knew what the other him is going to say. His heart is slowly breaking once more at the reminder. He never meant to say all those things. It would have been better if he just told the truth. But he didn't.

"_Let's break up…"_

OXO

Sorry if it was short. I think it needs one or two chapters before being complete. Who knows? I'll continue working on the next chapter.


	12. Not Everything Goes According To Plan

I somewhat made it on time. It was supposed to take me about two days to finish this. But I was unable to. My mom thought it was a good idea to use my laptop, by force, to watch her Asian drama. Stupid website won't allow the video to work on her phone. Anyways, please enjoy.

Previously on _Missing Tsuna_:

"_Then isn't it best not to get involve right? Even our relationship can be based on a lie too Yamamoto."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Tsuna gulped. He knew what the other him is going to say. His heart is slowly breaking once more at the reminder. He never meant to say all those things. It would have been better if he just told the truth. But he didn't._

"_Let's break up…"_

Chapter Twelve: Not Everything Goes According To Plan

It's been weeks since Tsuna and his friend began searching for Lambo. Of course, there are no results in the end. However, Reborn seemed to have a lead to something. He just need more time to sort everything out. After that, he and Tsuna can plan out what to do next. The brunet rest on his bed with arms folded behind his head. The house isn't loud and 'lively', as his mother puts it, anymore without the small cow around.

The thought didn't last long when it switch over to a different topic. Yamamoto is acting… different lately after the search party began. He constantly asked questions of all sort. Most of them are related to trusting issues. He's also having a watchful eye on him. It was digging holes on his back during school. It's not hard to miss with that type of feeling.

"Maybe I should just tell him everything. It can't be _that_ bad." He mumbled the last part.

"Are you finally going to listen to what I say Useless Tsuna?" A babyish voice asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tsuna said without much thought.

"Good. Now, get up!"

Within a second, the brunet had a mallet an inch too close to his head. He pales with the thought that it could have killed him. He looks up to the owner to see the Spartan tutor smirking. Somehow, he always wondered how he's alive with such a dangerous person living with him every day. Tsuna slowly crawls away from the weapon and stands up from his bed.

"Reborn, you could have killed me…" He mutters with fear.

The baby shrugged his shoulders, "A Mafia's life is constantly in danger Useless Tsuna. Get used to it."

That's not something he wanted to hear from a baby. He drops the thought when Reborn pulls out a piece of paper. From the sight of a familiar flame moving on top of it made it obvious who's the sender is. It's probably something official from the Ninth, his grandfather. From the fact that he's such a nice person to send such a hitman here made him have second thoughts.

"What does it say Reborn?"

"He knows what's going on and is willing to help out. He also said for me not to get involve."

"Wait a minute, you're not helping again?" He shouted.

"Apparently so… It seems like you're on your own. Just like your battle with Mukuro."

The color on his face turned white. And he was relying on Reborn if things turned ugly. Really, he doesn't know if his grandfather is working with him or against him. Tsuna cross his arms, thinking of what to do. Without someone like Reborn helping, the brunet can't say they won't leave without wounds. But he can't say that he and his friends don't have experience when they do. But he's worried.

"Why is it that the Ninth doesn't allow you to help? I mean it would be faster and simpler if you did." Tsuna argued.

"Consider the Ninth's feelings Useless Tsuna. He doesn't want you to rely on me all the time during a crisis." Reborn shot back harshly.

"Apparently this time doesn't make a difference, does it? Also consider that I almost die every time something like this happens!"

"But you're not, are you?"

"No… Not yet… You already know what I'm getting at."

"No I don't. The only thing that I'm getting is a whiny brat of a student."

Tsuna frowns at his tutor. Being called useless is something he's accustomed to. Being called a whiny brat is a different story. He ignores his anger, knowing well enough that it'll get him nowhere. The Spartan tutor note that his student has finally simmered down.

"Now that you cooled down, I wanted to tell you that I found their location."

"Oh, where is it?"

"They're in an abandon warehouse. I didn't expect much from them."

"It feels like it's coming out of a movie…"

Tsuna and Reborn continue on with their conversation. They decided on what he and his friends need to do if war breaks out. The brunet can say he is at ease with Mukuro and Hibari on his side during the battle. It might not take as long if he was lucky. During the conversation, someone was standing behind the door, eavesdropping unintentionally. Yamamoto is not happy with what's going on.

**OXO**

"_Why are you saying that, Tsuna? Don't you love me?"_ The other Yamamoto asked.

"_Not everything is what it seems to be."_

The real Yamamoto face away from the sight. Last time he remembers was that they were lovers. That's what the brunet apparently told him. He turns to Tsuna, who is still watching with a blank expression. He could see that his dead friend isn't enjoying it either.

"Tsuna, I thought that you and my parallel self were together. What happened?"

"… It's like I said before. I gave up something important for everyone's safety."

"But that's not fair for you! You sacrificed everything… even your happiness." Yamamoto said in disbelief.

"Life is never fair. That's something we need to keep in mind."

Yamamoto couldn't say anything further than that. His voice isn't allowing him to. The brunet's blank face turns to a small frown. The baseball player could see his other embracing the other Tsuna. It looked like he was clinging on him too tightly.

"_I don't want to lose you… I love you."_

"_It's my job to protect my family. I don't want anyone hurt because of this…"_ The other brunet mumbled.

"It's time to go. I'm sure you'll know this place. Gokudera told you about it before."

The scene faded away to an abandon building. It was more of a warehouse. He could see Tsuna and everyone else smiling as they exit. Yamamoto remembers now. Gokudera told him about their victory. He could see the relief on the brunet's face. Lambo seemed to be having fun on Ryohei's shoulder too. Everything was back to normal. The taller male clenches on his shirt, making his knuckles turn white. Yamamoto knows that it's not over yet.

That instant, the other Tsuna in front of him turned around. Yamamoto braces himself for what is to come. The brunet push his other harshly as the sound of a triggered gun went off. Everything felt like it was slowing down. Time was stopping at that exact moment. The six guardians watch as their boss fall to the hard ground. Everyone was circling him, calling his name over and over again. But Tsuna didn't answer.

The Tenth Vongola Boss is dead…

All the color on Yamamoto's face whitens. His hands were shaking. He just saw his best friend, and supposing lover, die in front of him. He felt as if half of him died with Tsuna.

"… Tsuna!" He shrieked.

Tears formed and poured down the taller male's cheek without a care.

OXO

Yeah, I'm done. Sorry if it was short and sad. Well, it was supposed to be since that was the point of this chapter... But I got it updated right? I found out that I'm able to finish two stories in one day like I did before in the past. But, you know, school and my mom are being a pain in the neck. Thanks for reading and see you next time.


	13. Say Hello To Death

Sorry that it took me so long to update this new chapter. But I haven't given this up just yet. Anyways, I want to thank those new 8027 writers that are coming in to support the couple. Without them, there wouldn't be any new ones. So thank you and please enjoy this story.

Previously on _Missing Tsuna_:

_All the color on Yamamoto's face whitens. His hands were shaking. He just saw his best friend, and supposing lover, die in front of him. He felt as if half of him died with Tsuna._

"… _Tsuna!" He shrieked._

_Tears formed and pour down the taller male's cheek without a care._

Chapter Thirteen: Say Hello to Death

His body was shaking. He could feel it. The warmth in his body was draining out along with some of his skin color. He hasn't felt this afraid since his trip to the future. When he found out that his father was killed. Tsuna just stood there, not saying anything. He knows how the taller male feels. This isn't the first time he saw him like that. His eyes wonder to the grieving group in front of him. He could hear his name being called repeatedly.

"_Tenth, wake up! Please wake up!" _Gokudera shouted.

"_Bossu, don't go… Don't leave us…"_ Chrome whisper with desperation.

"_Sawada, you shouldn't be defeated just yet to the extreme!"_ The boxer said as he tries to use his healing ability.

Ryohei could heal the lifeless corpse as much as he wants, but it's not going to work. He's the living proof. Well, not really living… But that's not the point. It's not going to work.

"_Give up already. Tsunayoshi is dead. You're wasting your time."_ Hibari growled.

"_Kufufu… For once I agree with him. It seems like Tsunayoshi Sawada's luck ran out."_

The group grew silent. The only sound they could make was sniffs or sobs. Lambo, who was confused, ran up to Tsuna with some grape flavored candy. He held it out and said that if 'Useless Tsuna' wakes up, it'll be his. The cow child waited. But the brunet didn't open his eyes. He said it again, much louder than the first. Again, Tsuna didn't open his eyes. He continues doing it over and over again. He was making sure that he was loud enough to wake up the brunet. Gokudera didn't have the mental strength to shout at the child that it was futile. Tears were form in Lambo's eyes. He didn't know why. He just feels sad.

"_Hey, Tsuna, why aren't you waking up?"_ He asked.

Again, there was no reply.

Tsuna lowers his head. He wished he could answer back. To reassure everyone that he's fine. He looked down to see his lover holding his hand tightly and crying on his chest. The real Yamamoto plants his hand on the brunet's shoulder. He turns to his taller friend.

"Tsuna… I…"

"There was nothing anyone could do. I knew it would happen. I guess my job is done." Tsuna joked.

"But are you happy?"

Tsuna bit his lower lip, "I protected everyone. So I'm happy."

OXO

Yamamoto backs away from the door. The sudden argument became a dreaded conversation. Tsuna and Reborn were talking about planning to fight the three prisoners. But that wasn't the thing that made the taller male back away. It was the words 'in case something happens to me…' uttered from his lover's lips. Unpleasant memories flush into his head of the day similar to this. Yamamoto clenches his hands tightly onto his hair. The pain was supposed to ease his nerve. Of course, it didn't work. Instead, it got worse.

"Tsuna… he…" Yamamoto muttered under his breath.

Realization became crystal clear. He was too careless once again to not have thought about it. The search party for Lambo, unsteady feeling, and the conversation on the other side of that door… It all makes sense now. He would have loss some of his IQs if he didn't by now. Everything that happened to Tsuna before is happening again now. Maybe, in the beginning, it was all a dream when he woke up after seeing the brunet again. It was probably warning him.

"Tsuna… is going to die." He whispered to himself.

A sudden heavy weight dropped on him when he saw the door opening. Yamamoto held his breath. Reborn comes out on the side, staring at the taller male. The baby ignores what he was going to say and swings the door wide open. The swordsman could see Tsuna standing near his bed with his head lowered. He recomposed himself and smiled like normal. While Yamamoto went in the room, Reborn frowns. Everything feels unusual to him. The hitman shrugs his shoulders. There's no need to focus on unnecessary things.

**OXO**

Weeks after the bloody event, a funeral was occurring. It was raining that day too as if the sky were crying. For the ones that couldn't cry, it was doing it for them. There were old and new faces showing up to the tragic event. A group of females were holding Nana up from breaking down. She wasn't taking the loss very well. Any mother would do the same. Iemitsu was busy greeting others that are showing up at the entrance. He wants to be with his wife, to comfort her, but he is in the state of grief also. As for the Guardians, you need to look real hard since they're moving all over the place.

"Hey Yamamoto…Do you have a minute?" Ryohei called out.

"Uh, sure Sempai… What do you need?" Yamamoto said with a stiff smile.

"I just want to see if you're okay to the extreme. Kyoko is with Sawada's mom. She's not doing extremely well…"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Ryohei didn't reply. With the silence, the boxer kind of got his answer. He just thought that Yamamoto would be the one to take it the hardest. He's alive because of his lover's sacrifice. A hand from behind him lands on the swordsman's shoulder. Yamamoto looks back to see his father grinning at him. He asked the other male if he could talk to his son in private. And that's what Ryohei did. The boxer walks to his younger sister to comfort her. Things aren't going so well for her.

"So… What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Yamamoto asked.

"Are you… okay? I know someone already asked you that but…"

"I'm fine, really."

"Takeshi, I'm your dad. I know you better than anyone else. And bottling your emotions is not going to lead you anywhere."

Yamamoto bit his lower lip. He doesn't really know what to do. Tsuna is gone. And it was his entire fault. The taller male let tears roll down his cheeks. He was careless. Tsuyoshi embrace his son sadly. He knows how it feels to lose someone you love before. He never thought it would happen to Yamamoto. The baseball player clings on his tuxedo and releases his sadness.

"Dad, I… It's my entire fault. If it wasn't for me, Tsuna would be alive. It should have been me." Yamamoto said between sobs.

"Takeshi, what would you think Tsuna would say if he heard that? He saved you for a reason son. Be thankful."

The real Yamamoto stood back and watched. He's right in a way. Tsuna gave up everything for him to live. And the thing he could do is live a peaceful life in return. The taller male looks for the brunet to see that he was near the coffin. He places his hand on the younger male's shoulder. He looks back and smiled. Yamamoto smiled back.

"This kind of reminds me of the time I found out that I died in the future…"

Yamamoto's smile dropped, "Wait, what? You died in the future?"

OXO

Sorry if it was short. There's not much for me to write for this but there will be a new chapter. Soon, I hope.


	14. Returning Home

I'm very sorry that I haven't updated this. I was busy with school and my part-time job. But here's the new chapter everyone is waiting for. And again, I'm very sorry for the long wait.

Previously on _Missing Tsuna_:

_The real Yamamoto stood back and watched. He's right in a way. Tsuna gave up everything for him to live. And the thing he could do is live a peaceful life in return. The taller male looks for the brunet to see that he was near the coffin. He places his hand on the younger male's shoulder. He looks back and smiled. Yamamoto smiled back._

"_This kind of reminds me of the time I found out that I died in the future…"_

_Yamamoto's smile dropped, "Wait, what? You died in the future?"_

Chapter Fourteen: Returning Home

"Yamamoto, what, how come you're here? Do you need anything?" Tsuna asked with haste.

"Tsuna… Is there something wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

Yamamoto gritted his teeth as he approaches his brunet. Everything was happening so fast that Tsuna couldn't keep up. By the time his common sense worked, he found himself on the bed. Yamamoto was on top of him. He could notice the clear expression he is giving out. He was not happy. But at the same time not angry as much as he thought from his actions.

"Yamamoto…"

"Tsuna, I hate it."

"What, did something happen?"

"You're always lying to me… Telling me it's going to be okay when it's not… I hate it."

"Yamamoto, there's a reason to–"

"You're putting me in the dark and doing things on your own. Aren't you being unfair?"

Before Tsuna could reply back, Yamamoto forced a kiss on him. The brunet tried to struggle but it futile in his condition. Yamamoto was holding his hands above his head with little force. He also tried to shout no through closed lips. That didn't work either. As the time pass, so did Tsuna's air. Luckily, Yamamoto pulled away on time.

"Yamamoto, let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it."

"You have to. You're being reckless."

Yamamoto removed himself off the brunet nevertheless. Tsuna slowly took the taller male's hand into his as he explains what is actually happened. Just from the tone the brunet was using made it crystal clear that he's still reluctant about saying it aloud and honestly. Yamamoto listened as his heart sank deeper and deeper to his stomach. Everything that happened to him before is repeating.

"There will be a time where I'm going to fight. And I don't know what will happen. But you need to understand that I'm doing it for everyone's safety." Tsuna explained.

Through Yamamoto's chest, you can hear a sound of a heart breaking.

**OXO**

"Didn't you know that when we were in the future? Everyone sort of knew the whole time." Tsuna explained.

"No, I didn't. The only one I knew was dead was my father."

"Oh…I guess it's too late to ponder on that subject."

"No, tell me what happened in the future. What happened to the future you?" Yamamoto asked.

"I was going to a negotiation when I was shot. Everyone wasn't with me at the time. I guess I'm still careless after dying twice in different timelines." Tsuna joked.

The supposing 'joke' left a bitter taste in Yamamoto's mouth. Time pass quickly to where everyone is making speeches about Tsuna. Gokudera was the first to go. His eyes were a bit red from crying. Even his skin was paler than normal. The Storm guardian went on about how Tsuna was special to him, gave him a purpose in life, and reasons to live on. His voice cracked after his sadness was affecting him again. Gokudera ended his speech with him being proud of being Tsuna's guardian.

It went on from Gokudera to Reborn, Ryohei to Chrome, Hibari to even Lambo, and finally the girls, Haru and Kyoko. It was a tearful sight to see. But the other Yamamoto didn't go up to have his part on the speech. He was standing behind the crowd, watching with his hands in his pocket. His expression was completely blank to the point of being unreadable.

"Yamamoto, about what I said to you before… About my feelings… For you… What do you see me as now? Am I still a friend or more?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know… I haven't put much thought into it with what I've been through..."

"Don't worry; I'm not going to rush you. You'll find out once you return home tomorrow."

"Wait, I'm going home tomorrow? I get to see my Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked in haste.

"Yeah… It won't be long till then. For now, go to sleep Yamamoto."

Before the taller male could respond, he woke up to find himself in his room. Everything was just a dream or a vision that Tsuna was showing him. Either way, he's going home tomorrow. He'll return back to his old home and friends. He can see Tsuna again. But what the parallel Tsuna told him was locked inside his mind. What does he feel towards his younger friend? He sighed after overthinking it. He'll find the answer eventually. Yamamoto went back to sleep.

OXO

Tsuna was busy preparing himself for battle. It's been a long time since he was in one. The brunet rushed out of his room and downstairs to meet up with Reborn. The famous hitman was coming along but not aiding him and his friend during the fight. Most of the time, Reborn is considered an observer in Tsuna's opinion. The brunet tightens the gloves around his hands.

"Let's go Reborn."

"Don't disappointment me Useless Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

His Guardians were standing behind his door when he opened it. He smiled at them. Reborn then explained that Lambo was in a building close by to Namimori. The group rushed to the place. It took a bit of time off for them since it was miles away in consideration. Before anyone could enter, they did their final preparation. Tsuna soon entered Hyper Dying Will mode.

"Everyone, be careful. They're not like our past opponents in the past."

With that, the group burst in with Tsuna sending the entrance door flying. Behind it, three strong looking men glared at their intruders.

"We're here to retrieve a friend of ours." Tsuna said in a deep tone.

"What took you guys so long? We were getting bored from waiting." One of the men chuckled.

"No-Good Tsuna, help Lambo-san!" Lambo shouted through tears.

"Gokudera, Big brother, go get Lambo. Everyone else, come with me." Tsuna ordered.

After that, everything went loose. Tsuna was fighting alongside with his strongest guardians while Gokudera and Ryohei rescue Lambo from getting into any more trouble. Hibari was handling one of the three men on his own. And he doesn't seem like he needs any extra help. Chrome and Yamamoto decided to be a tag team because of her condition. It was hard for them to sync in battle, but they're getting there. And Tsuna was fighting furiously on his own with whom he thinks is the leader.

"You got spunk for fighting with me, kid." The nameless man smirked.

"I'll show you what I do to those that harm my friends." Tsuna growled.

The two separated when the brunet unleash a massive amount of orange colored flame. Within seconds, Tsuna was rushing towards the man and kicked him. But it was easily dodged. Instead, the nameless name grabbed Tsuna and harshly throws him across the side to the wall. The brunet slams right into it with a loud thump. You could even see the large dent being formed.

"You have to try better than that. A kid like you can never beat me."

Tsuna, holding his head, grits his teeth. The comment boiled his blood as he charged right into the tall man. It sends the two flying across the room. Tsuna, changing his flying position, moved back and made his opponent slam into the wall. It didn't take long for the guy to get back on his feet with a scowl.

"You're going to regret that…" He hissed.

"Let's see what you got." Tsuna challenged.

The man smirked again. He put his hands into his pockets to expose guns. He pointed it directly at the brunet and began to shoot. Tsuna manage to dodge, block, and miss some of it. But one somehow sneaked up to his left arm. The wound wasn't big but blood was getting more noticeable. The brunet decided that he was taking too much time. He positions his left arm back and right in front. That smirk fell down. He reloaded his gun and began to shoot again. Alas, none made a hit. When it was strong enough, Tsuna release his X-Burner. The man started to run with whatever strength he had left. But he wasn't fast enough. He suddenly tripped on something during the mess. Before he knew it, he lost his legs.

The pain started to affect him. He was then knocked out unconsciously. Tsuna lowers himself to the ground when he knew it was okay. He looks around to see everyone was fine too. Gokudera and Ryohei rushed over to him with Lambo, who is resting happily. The brunet smiled. Everything is fine now. Reborn even congratulated them for their hard work. After the chattering, the gang decided to go home. They reached to the open entrance, cheering a bit. Yamamoto looks behind him to make sure nothing is weird. Nothing happened.

"_I guess I don't need to worry anymore…"_ He thought to himself.

But he seemed to miss the dark glare and shining object behind him…

OXO

That's it for now. Anyways, I'm sure this story is dragging on so I'll make the next chapter the final one. So please review… or not. And please wait for the next chapter. I'm sure it won't take this long to update it. Promise…


	15. Finally Over

Hey everyone. The next chapter is out early. Not really but this counts since it was earlier than the last one that I updated so… Yeah…Well, that is because my new partner was bugging about making the new chapter and updating for you guys. She was very… demanding when she wants to… Anyways, thank her I guess. So, here's the new chapter.

Previously on _Missing Tsuna_:

_The pain started to affect him. He was then knocked out unconsciously. Tsuna lowers himself to the ground when he knew it was okay. He looks around to see everyone was fine too. Gokudera and Ryohei rushed over to him with Lambo, who is resting happily. The brunet smiled. Everything is fine now. Reborn even congratulated them for their hard work. After the chattering, the gang decided to go home. They reached to the open entrance, cheering a bit. Yamamoto looks behind him to make sure nothing is weird. Nothing happened._

"_I guess I don't need to worry anymore…" He thought to himself._

_But he seemed to miss the dark glare and shining object behind him… _

Chapter Fifteen: Finally Over…

Yamamoto was cleaning the dishes for his dad. Since he woke up, he felt restless in the morning. He kept himself busy by working around the shop. From time to time, his father would suggest that he should take a short break before continuing. He didn't want to but it kept his father calm. He looked at the clock near the corner. It was four fifteen p.m. It's still too early… Since his last encounter with Tsuna, he was quite unsure when he'll return back home. The taller male was thinking sooner is always better.

"Takeshi, are you waiting for someone?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"Oh, no, not really…"

The former swordsman settled with a frown. While his only son was working, he was watching him to make sure if there's nothing bothering him. He noticed his son glimpsing at the clock from time to time. It somehow became second nature for the baseball player. However, Tsuyoshi didn't say anything since his son wouldn't tell the reason. He resume on chopping whatever object that was in front of him. It felt like it was yesterday that Yamamoto was depressed and kept himself inside his room. Now, his son is back on his feet as if nothing had happened. It's not that he's complaining about it. No, it's just something he didn't expect to happen.

"Is it okay if I go to my room? I feel a bit uneasy." Yamamoto asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's okay."

Yamamoto quickly rushed off to his room, not looking back. Tsuyoshi sighed. Maybe he should consider retiring. He's getting to that age where his son's actions and behavior are not making any sense to him. He resumes chopping off any leftover bones. Everything will return back to normal like it's supposed to later with time. Now, where is that fancy tuna that he ordered for a party?

OXO

Nothing changed. But Yamamoto couldn't stop himself from thinking so. Everything was turning out perfectly well that he didn't notice. Reality is cruel when you're not ready for it. It'll sneak behind you and stab you on the back without knowing. That's how Yamamoto is feeling right now. Everything, even the time, seems to be slowing down. Was it wrong to thing that it's possible to change fate? He didn't want to see the one he loved to disappear out of his life again. Yamamoto lost Tsuna once; he doesn't want it to happen again.

One of the opponents that Yamamoto and Chrome was fighting still had some strength. Hatred was running through his veins. He wanted to make one last move to at least to turn the tables around. The nameless man aimed his gun directly at Yamamoto's back. Fortunately, Tsuna, thanks to his intuition, noticed that there was something wrong and turned around to see a weapon. Most of his guardians were cheering loud enough that it was hard to tell that there was rustling sounds coming from behind. The brunet panicked… He knew that man was aiming at Yamamoto.

"Watch out!" He shouted.

Tsuna needed to move fast. The man already pulled the trigger and the bullet was coming. The brunet yanked Yamamoto as hard as he could and took the bullet himself. Everyone gasped. The man was worn out from the previous fight that happened and fainted. He later joined his partners in crime on the other side. Tsuna dropped to the ground with a loud thump. His guardians surrounded him to see if the wound from the bullet was deadly. It is from seeing how deep in it is. Yamamoto's body shook from the sight. Terrifying memories reappeared into his mind that he kept buried down.

"Tenth, hang in there! Tenth!" Gokudera shouted.

"I called the Vongola ambulance. They'll come for Tsuna and those guys over there." Reborn informed.

There was blood forming around Tsuna's chest. The crowding and shouting isn't going to work, Yamamoto knew that. He lived through it once. He could remember clearly that Tsuna died. The ambulance didn't make it on time. Tsuna was already dead minutes later. The taller male could recall his endless tears flowing as he held the brunet's lifeless body. Oh, how he regretted that day. If it wasn't for him, Tsuna could still be alive. Making the same mistake twice seems to be the only good thing that he could manage to do. Yamamoto stood on the side, watching silently.

"Bossu, please… Just a bit longer… Everything is going to be okay." Chrome sobbed.

"I'm sorry everyone. I made you guys worry…" Tsuna apologized, shakily.

"I never thought that my students would leave before me…" Reborn muttered under his breath.

"Hey Tsuna, I wanna go home. I'm hungry!" Lambo shouted.

"Shut up, stupid cow!"

The sobbing came to an end and turned to shouting. One was going after another. It was a terrible sight to see. Yamamoto felt like his heart breaking into millions of pieces. Just like those many months before. When all hopes were dimmed, the sounds of an ambulance came from behind. Group of men in white rushed out with an EMS stretcher. They rushed over to examine Tsuna before lifting him up and strapping him on them medical device. They were smiling and the nodding, which seemed like a good thing in Yamamoto's case. Tsuna is going to be fine. He's going to be fine.

**OXO**

Yamamoto was resting on his bed with his hands behind his head. With everything that had happened, he's happy to say that he's going home. The taller male was wondering how everyone was doing. Is Tsuna okay over there? Well, his other self is there so he probably is. Did Tsuna notice that the one over there isn't the real him? He probably did. He really misses everyone. He missed his one-sided fights with Gokudera… Training with Reborn… Running away from Hibari… And hanging out with Lambo and Ryohei… He missed being with Tsuna the most.

"I'm going home… I'm going home." Yamamoto smiled.

He was an emotional wreck when he stepped into this world. He never once thought that he could lose someone important as Tsuna. It was like riding a crazy roller coaster. He was riding up and going down. It felt like forever when he was stuck on the downside. But everything is going back to normal. He really wants to see everyone. He can't wait to tell everyone what had happened to him.

"_What do you think of me as?"_

Tsuna asked long ago what his feelings are for his Tsuna. Before, Yamamoto thought of Tsuna as a friend, leader, or little brother. He never thought of him as someone he would get romantically involved with. The brunet had always been there for him. Picking him up when he was down. That's why he stayed by his side for this long, supporting him like everyone else. The entire situation changed his opinion.

"I think… I found my answer.

OXO

The surgery to remove the bullet was a success. And there were not that much blood on the doctors' gloves when he came out. He said that it was okay to see Tsuna but he's asleep. It was best not to disturb his rest. Everyone entered to the quiet white room silently. Gokudera seemed like he was ready to burst into tears from joy. Yamamoto could see the relief on his face when he approached the slumbering brunet. Tsuna seems to be doing well too. And the heart monitor apparently proved his point. Reborn sighed before leaving. He wanted to know if his student had to stay overnight for observation. That is if he had to come up with something to tell Nana. For now, he needs to report what happened to the Ninth.

"Even though everything settled down, I want one of you to watch over him."

"Don't worry Reborn-san. I'll watch over Tenth till he wakes up." Gokudera answered.

"Ah, me too… I can't calm down with everything that just happened." Yamamoto replied.

"Do whatever you want. I'll leave him under your care."

Reborn left right after that. The group later disbands as time passed. First it was Hibari then Chrome. And Ryohei decided to take Lambo home before doing the same. Gokudera and Yamamoto were standing on each side. The Storm guardian was feeling restless yet tired. The taller male wouldn't blame him. He went through a terrible emotional breakdown. Of course, it did take most of his energy away. The only sound that the two could hear is the beeping sounds from the monitor. That was the only thing that kept the atmosphere from becoming awkward. However, it's not doing a very good job.

"Gokudera… About today, I'm sorry. If it-" Yamamoto started.

"Don't apologize… What happened today wasn't your fault. Doing something like that, only Tenth would be willing." Gokudera interrupted.

"I…"

"It's best for me to go home. I'll leave you to watch over the Tenth."

Gokudera stood from his seat and left the room in haste. Yamamoto tried to say something but it was too late. The Storm guardian was already out the door before he could form words. The taller male blink then sat down. That was odd… still, even for Gokudera. Yamamoto shrugged the thought away. He averted his attention to the brunet. Just from watching his face made him calmer than before. Tsuna is okay. He's not going anywhere. Like how it happened before. Yamamoto placed his hand on top of Tsuna's. The taller male wondered if the brunet could hear him in his comatose state. Probably not…

"Everything feels like a dream… To think, I could have lost you again…" Yamamoto whispered.

He continued on about being reckless again. If Tsuna was awake, would he say something that could cheer the taller male up? Maybe… The brunet doesn't like seeing anyone sadden from this. The Rain guardian would have done the same thing. If only he was the one that noticed it first and taken the bullet himself. What would have happened? Would he be lucky and be in the hospital resting like Tsuna? Or would he be lying dead? Maybe everything would have turned out different if he wasn't here. How would Tsuna feel?

"Please wake up Tsuna… Give me a sign that you're not going to leave me…" Yamamoto muttered.

Unconsciously, Yamamoto was expecting an answer. In some slight chance Tsuna would wake up and give him a warm smile. Alas, there were none. The brunet still had his eyes closed and breathing regularly instead. The Rain guardian closed his eyes and laid his head on his arm. His hand was still holding onto the other. The beeping sounds in the background started to fade. Yamamoto was feeling tired. Maybe a nap could help him relax. Tsuna is okay and the enemies are put away back in jail somewhere. The Rain guardian let the tension in his body disappear.

OXO

Time flew by when Yamamoto woke up. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of any leftover tiredness. How long did he sleep for? For one, it doesn't feel like a nap at all. He sat up on his chair and looked around for the clock. It said four twenty-five. And out in the window, it's probably a.m. too. The beeping sounds from the heart monitor entered his head when he was adjusting his surroundings. He looked at Tsuna. However, the brunet wasn't sleeping like he was supposed to. Instead, he was sitting up on the bed awake. He was smiling at him gently. Yamamoto felt his body freeze.

"Tsuna… Tsuna!" Yamamoto cried.

Yamamoto hugged Tsuna without a second thought. Tsuna is awake and _very_ much alive. All the heavy weight on his shoulders lifted and replaced it with joy. The Rain guardian wanted to cry from all of it. His Tsuna is okay. The brunet slowly reached his hands up to the taller male's back and embraced him as well. He still had that small smile on his lips. Yamamoto backed away with his hands on the brunet's cheeks. He looked at him from his head to where the blanket was covering the body. Tsuna allowed a whispering laughter escape from his lips. Without holding back, Yamamoto kissed Tsuna, pulled back, and repeated till he was satisfied.

"You have no idea how much I love you Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"I love you too." Tsuna replied.

"Do you know how reckless that was for you to do?"

"Yeah, but I'm okay. No serious injury."

"Well, if it happens again, I think I might get a heart attack."

Yamamoto gave Tsuna one last, long, kiss before placing their forehead together. Even though the brunet waking up is good news, he doesn't want anyone ruining this moment. And the younger male doesn't seem to mind the same thing. Yamamoto eventually settled down when the doctor came back to check if the brunet was doing well. Also, he wanted to see if the brunet could be release from the hospital today. Tsuna seemed stable and in good condition to move around out of the hospital. The doctor just wrote on his clipboard and smiled at them before leaving. Tsuna turned to Yamamoto.

"I guess everything can go back to normal." Tsuna started.

"Yeah, well, not _everything_." Yamamoto smiled.

Just when Yamamoto was going to kiss Tsuna again, there was a loud poof. Pink smoke emerges around the white room. Tsuna blinked for a minute. He release his famous 'hie' shout and called out to Yamamoto. The pink smoke simmered down. The brunet didn't know what was happening. He should have gotten used to these things but it still does surprise him once in a while. From the familiar poof sound and pink smoke, Yamamoto is probably switching places with his ten years later self. However, it's a bit odd that it's happening now without Lambo's Ten Year Bazooka. Tsuna saw that Yamamoto is still himself.

"Eh, it didn't work?" Tsuna wondered.

"I'm back home! I'm back to my world!" Yamamoto shouted happily.

"Yamamoto, what are you talking about?"

"Tsuna, _my_ Tsuna."

Before Tsuna could blink, Yamamoto was embracing him. When he was doing so, the Rain guardian was chanting "_I'm really back home… I'm home."_ The brunet doesn't know what was going on at this point. He just woke up from being shot. Probably something happened when he was asleep. The chanting stopped and the baseball player pulled back with a teary smile. Tsuna did the same and asked him what happened. Yamamoto explained to him how Lambo machine, the Ten Year Bazooka, was broken and took him to a parallel world. In that world, Tsuna was killed by prisoners from the Vendicare Prison. As Yamamoto continued on explaining, things started to sink in. The brunet did wonder why the Rain guardian was acting weird.

"So, you and your parallel-self switched places…" Tsuna said.

"Yeah, I was in a world without Tsuna and vice versa."

"Oh… How was everyone over there?"

Tsuna found out that it didn't go so well. His family moved away to Italy. They couldn't handle living in a house that constantly reminded them of their son. Reborn took Bianchi and went to Italy as well. Without Tsuna, there was no purpose of staying around for long. He went home to train a different heir from a different family. Lambo did the same. I-pin went back to China to continue her training with her teacher. Ryohei remained the same but was not that energized like he was before. Chrome went missing for various reasons. That would mean no connection with Mukuro either. Hibari is still the same as usual apparently. Tsuna frown from hearing it all.

"What about Gokudera?"

"Gokudera stayed back at Namimori. He wanted to stick around a bit longer."

"What about you? What did you do over there?"

"I was having an… emotional breakdown. I couldn't handle the facts of you dying because of me."

If Tsuna thought about it, the other Yamamoto was a bit clingy when he was with him. And he had that sad look whenever the brunet saw him. He thought it was strange at first but he didn't want to reopen a wound by mentioning it. So does that mean the Yamamoto that is with him doesn't feel the same as the other Yamamoto? He and his parallel self were practically dating while the Rain guardian from this world was off somewhere else. The brunet was not sure if he should forget about the entire thing or try to get Yamamoto to like him back. He already misses the affection.

"But when I was there, someone got me to think of something." Yamamoto said.

"And what is that?" Tsuna asked.

"I couldn't imagine a world without you by my side so…"

"Yes 'so' what Yamamoto?"

"So, please go out with me."

Tsuna felt like his heart leaped out of his chest. Well, so much for forgetting about everything that happened. The brunet took the taller male's hand and nodded his head. When he was with the other Yamamoto, he did learn a few things. Even some things that his lover doesn't know… Yamamoto smiles happily before taking Tsuna into his arms. Maybe he could get a happy ending from all of this.

"I love you Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"I love you too." Tsuna replied.

**OXO**

The smoke faded as Yamamoto found himself lying on his bed. He blinked for a minute then sat up. What just happened? One minute he was with Tsuna, the next he is in his room. Something moving under his blanket caught his attention. He pulled the blanket away to see Tsuna slowly waking up. Yamamoto froze. Why is the brunet in his bed? Weren't they in the hospital? Tsuna sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"You're back Yamamoto… Welcome home." He greeted.

"Tsuna, how did we get here? I thought we were at the hospital."

"Everything returned back to normal. You came home when the other Tsuna didn't die."

"What are you talking about? I thought you dying were all a dream."

Tsuna began to explain what happened the past few weeks. Apparently, Yamamoto was switched with his parallel-self to a different world and vice versa. The Rain guardian was in the state of shock so it was reasonable to think it was all a dream. Fortunately, their worlds were connected with the one another. So what he did over there effected what might happen here. When the battle with the Vendicare prisoners broke out, Tsuna was supposed to die like how the brunet here is. Luckily, that Tsuna managed to survive the bullet wound. So, if he endured through it, same goes for him. And everything returned to normal with everyone remember the entire thing but with a different ending.

"I don't really know why but you being there saved my life. Well, my parallel-self but you get the point." Tsuna smiled.

"Well, I'm just happy that I didn't lose you again."

Tsuna leans on Yamamoto's chest. The Rain guardian wrapped his arms around the brunet's warm body. Oh, he is glad that he is back to where he belongs. He had seen a lot of things going down for the past few weeks. But if that means Tsuna is safe and sound in his arms, he'll do it again any day. Tsuna pulled away slightly, looking up to his lover.

"You know, I've been wonder if you dating my parallel-self counts as cheating." Tsuna joked.

"I don't know about _that_ but you know I only love you in the end." Yamamoto replied.

"I love you too Yamamoto."

And they kissed.

OXO

Finally, this is completed. I don't know about you guys, but I'm overjoyed right now. Anyways, thank you for supporting this story when I couldn't. And now that this is done, I can finish up _My Little Family_. And it's the end of November today. So ending something old today, beginning something new tomorrow. Thanks again and please review.


End file.
